The Abnormals
by greenhorn001
Summary: Set far into the future of the world, right after WWIII, this an post-apocalyptic world where an explosion was set in the atmosphere and contaminated the world. It felt like a nuclear blast and in the fallout, certain people received certain powers. The humans, the survivors who became immune, relocated to a few safe areas. But, just how safe are they from those with mutant powers?
1. Chapter 1: The End of the World

**It is the apocalyptic world set far into the world. In the future. 2231. It was a time where humanity is struggling to survive and a new group known as the Abnormal are rising. There are no superheroes or supervillains. Just people with strange new abilities as they struggle to adapt to an evolving world. The atmosphere is dark because it is set in a post-apocalyptic world. The main character is a man who starts off narrating what's going on. Who he is. What the story is about. He is simply called Cade. His power is unique. He can manipulate certain metals into projectile weapons. He can control bullets or create them from any kind of objects he needs to form projectile weapons. His weapon is a shotgun and a shinwa sword. He has a partner or a sidekick. A Native American who has the Werebeast physiology. He can transform himself into any form of creature at any time. He has a Native American tattoo or sigil drawn on his features.**

 **Cade had a friend, but due to a falling out he drifted apart. He has a power. A very strong kinetic power that could rip apart any atoms whenever he wants to. It is due to his emotions like whatever he is feeling.**

 **It seems like the end of civilization after a third world war. Many nations across the world broke down. There aren't anyone left alive to lead the new world. The United Nations no longer exists. China's power diminished. Russia just collapsed. With no one left to lead, couple thousands of survivors tries to cope, but there are constant rioting and murders without a law to interfere. It is anarchy. Chaos. The setting is dark because the sun always seem to be blotted out by an ominous cloud cover. To make matters worse, their children who is born in this era gain strange abilities and powers. They are a new group of proto humans known as the Abnormal.**

 **The consequence of the war is that humanity is dying and their children are taking the new world by force.**

 **Enjoy reading this Chapter and please review. I like feedback and comments** **:)**

* * *

Book One: The Beginning of the End  
Chapter One: The End of the World

The world is Earth. The year is 2231. It was after World War III. It ranged across the entire globe across from the far north of Alaska, North America the far south of the tip of New Zealand. All the countries of the world was involved. North America, United Kingdom, France, Italy, most of Europe, Africa, Korea, and the Oceanic countries were one group. Allies. South America, parts of Russia, China, India, the Middle Eastern countries and some small European countries were enemies of the Allies as they banded together to go against them. Some of the counties like Mexico, Japan, Antarctica, and Canada were nonexistent. Didn't involve themselves in the war. They were neutral.

The Allies were called this. Allies. The enemy that weren't part of the Allies were aptly named the Nemesis. The war between them were great. Long. Terrible. There many casualties. The war on both sides weren't won and many blood was spilt. It was a long war that began at exactly June 29, 2171 and ended at exactly July 3, 2224. Several times along there were attempted treaties signed by warring parties, but in the end the war only continued through more blood and betrayal. Over time, the war became pointless. The only reason the war ended was because there was no one left to continue it.

From a quarter of a billion of people on Earth since the beginning of the war and now the world populated after the war was now a quarter of a thousand. No more. They were all scattered across the globe. Many countries of the world was now empty. Many places across the globe were now ghost towns. No one stood up to lead a new world and no one will. There was no point. The clouds that covered the world was partially radioactive. Ominous. Orange colored and blocking the sun as its energy rays seemed to radiate or glow among the sulfuric clouds. No one knows how they started, but it was rumored that someone nuked the clouds with a radioactive compound and it made like that.

Since the end of the war, many huge cities across the dead post-apocalyptic world are desolated. Dead. Void of people. Only scavengers or mutated creatures roam them. No one was there to stand for the dead. The survivors who survived stay true to the one rule. Only the strongest survive. With no law to watch them, the strongest of them fed on the weak. Made them follow without question. Some of the people who live in places like New Vegas or New York. It was the same for the entire globe as pockets of humanity still lived.

The world changed since the last days of the world. It had been seven years. Since then, the people started to change. At first, the transformation wasn't apparent. Slowly, when the mutations started manifesting into powers, the people began to call themselves abnormal. They were beyond normal. Because of the air, people slowly started changing. Transforming. Some became beasts, but others stayed human with strange new abilities. Some could control the elements while others simply manipulated with energy. All sorts of energy. Some became telepathic while others had super-strength and their flesh transformed as they grew muscles without any effort.

There were rumors that one man did all this at the start. One man's ambition poisoned the atmosphere in order to see what happens. It was unforeseen and too late to go back, but it has been done. This man who caused the birth of a group of super-humans called Abnormal was named General Viktor Sloan. When he realized the result, he vanished from the world and allowed his creations to fester across the Earth. To poison the ground and caused the general decline of normal humans while increasing the amount of Abnormal humans to flourish among the general small populations in several cities or towns.

That was only fifteen years ago and eight years before the end of the war. Since then and for the next seven years after the war, the general population of Abnormal increased and each took advantage of their powers to either control or aid others. There is no one left to lead. To unite each man and woman together. It was chaos. Anarchy.

Cerberus. This was one name to be feared. No one has seen him. Not even his agents. Cerberus. Named after a three headed dog. Guardian of the Gates of Underworld. It was said that he was the strongest telepath alive, but no one knows of which side he is on. Good. Or Evil. All they know is he is secretive. There is a rumor. The one that he knows the location one and every Abnormal or Human left on this world. But it was unconfirmed.

There was only one person to see him and that was his closest aide. Partner. He called her Vixen. She was the owner of the Hellfire Club. It was a small complex near New Vegas in Nevada which took the place of the old, destroyed town that used to be Las Vegas. She was a spiteful, cold woman that took control of her own place. If anyone crossed her, they would answer her. She worked for Cerberus and if Cerberus asked her to do something, she would call for mercenaries to take care of a job. Usually, this job would entail the person to seek and retrieve something or it would simply mean a hit job where the hired merc would become assassins for money. Other times, however, Cerberus would ask this person to scout lands to find information.

I am his scout. His employer. Vixen hired me. Fierce and hot-headed but easy on the eyes. I wouldn't dare cross her and she has a thing for tough, lonely men. Like me. It was easy for her to hire me because Cerberus knows me. I never met the man and yet he knows me. He knows that I traveled the world and knew that I would run into the Hellfire Club one day. It seemed crazy at first, but all the things Vixen said to me. It was uncanny and near creepy. When she offered me a job, I turned it down. Walked right out of the bar.

The next day, Vixen's mercenaries found me. They were strong and I could handle myself. I fought them, but in the end I was overwhelmed. Vixen approached me and coldly told me that there was no way out. She tossed me her first order and that was cross the country to New York. That was only three years ago. Cerberus was looking for something or someone. People were vanishing without a trace and he sent me to discover what happened. What I found was chilling. New York City was gone. The entire population had vanished in thin air and I had no answer.

I tracked the culprit for several weeks but it vanished. Since then, I have been working for Cerberus. Searching for the answers. What I don't know will probably change my life. My name is Cade. Skylar Cade. The real story begins now. Near Los Angeles. The mystery returned and this time I was ready.

* * *

A lone, dark wolf lumbered across the Mojave Desert along the border of California. It stepped onto the fallen sign in the middle of the wind swept sand covered road. The road was long and broken. Unused. The wolf continued tracking across the desert. It looked around seeing some small animals but it continued ignoring them. The air around the lone animal was cold. A bit chilly and the atmosphere was almost dark with little light. It was mid-afternoon and yet the sun glow continued to make the sulfuric clouds stuffy.

Cold vapor escaped from the wolf's canines as it stopped atop the mountain near a dead tree and a couple of shrubs. Its eyes watched a lone man slowly continue to walk across the desert. The man stopped for a moment and turned as the wolf managed to hide from him. The man was blindfolded. A small strip of worn cloth was tied across his eyes. He turned and continued his destination toward a city in front of him. Los Angeles.

He was a tall, lanky man who wore only the clothes that he could wear and he carried nothing. No backpack nor any arsenals or a knife. Not even a hat was resting on his shaved head. He was covered in a cloak with the hood over his head. The blindfolded man continued walking toward the city with the wolf not far from the man just tracking him. No sounds came forth from both and the man continued breathing as the cold vapor continued in and out of his mouth. He continued to radiate no emotions or feeling the chill in the air not any difficulty of walking while blindfolded. The man was an Abnormal and he was alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the small suburban town near Los Angeles was abuzz with activity. Several vendors were across the streets selling things. They were travelers and they traded whatever they could find. Materials, food, even water. Currency was still alive in this poor, broken economy of the world. Children was running on the streets playing with each other and laughing. Some parents were watching but many children of this world was broken. Some were orphans and were lucky enough to survive even with their powers. Most of the people in the city were Abnormal. Beyond normal.

A woman continued walking along the bazaar just browser the street vendor. On her hand she was holding her child. The little twelve year old girl with a navy strip long brown hair looked around in awe and wonder with her iridescent eyes. She could smell every little thing and she was hungry for food. Her mother never had enough money to buy everything, but she only had enough to keep them going. The mother picked out two star fruits from one vendor and offered the other one to her child.

She smiled watching her child eat the sweet, tangy fruit. When she looked up and took a bite out of it while watching some kids play, she noticed a stranger coming into town. There was something odd about this tall, lanky man. He was blindfolded and his aura seemed strange. Maybe even dark. The mother could see a dark aura that surrounded the stranger. Soon, she recognized him from somewhere. Gasping with fear, she pulled her daughter out of sight and ran from the stranger.

The kids stopped playing when they noticed the stranger that stopped at the boundary of the small town near the city. The man removed his hood revealing his scarred features, his shaved head and a single cloth blindfold tied around his eyes. The wind continued to play with the strips of cloth that dangled from the man's bandaged arms. The bazaar activity seemed to stop when all eyes were on the man. Even the vendors stopped shouting and selling to look at the new stranger.

The man moved forward slowly one by one. His cloak continued to sway in the wind with each of his steps. Tensions were rising in the cold air surrounding the town on the desert streets. He stopped before several kids. One of them was holding a ball and was staring at his blindfold. The man moved his arms and untied his blindfold removing them. His eyes were shut. With the strip of worn cloth dangling from his fingers, it flew free falling onto the desert.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open to reveal dark discs. No pupils. Just simply dark. The little boy holding the ball gasped once and vaporized. Vanished into the wind. The ball fell and bounced on the desert ground rolling off. The man looked around the kids and they started vanishing too. The people saw what was happening and panicked. They were screaming running around. The blind man with the vacant, emotionless eyes looked around and the people continued vanishing into nothingness. As if they never existed in the first place. There was nothing evil emanating from him. Nothing sinister about it and that was what made it all troubling. The man continued forward walking feeling nothing. Just no emotions or the feeling of being evil. He was just this. A simple, tall and lanky man just walking through town as the people continued vanishing before his very eyes. His cloak continued playing in the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a dark building, the mother and her child huddled in fear. The mother soothed her daughter speaking, "Hush, do not be afraid. I will keep you safe. Stay here and do not come out until it is safe."

She started to leave, but the twelve year old grabbed her mother and whimpered. The mother offered her comforting, brave smile stroking her hair assuring her, "I will come for you. I promise."

The little girl nodded and watched as her mother left the dark, bombed out shelter closing the door behind her. It got dark again and the little girl huddled close still cold and scared. She was alone again.

The people continued screaming while vanishing in mid-air every time he looked at them. He turned a corner and stopped right there near the alley. The same woman from before stepped out of her hiding spot and turned when she gasped with fear. Taking out her gun, she pointed at the man and screamed, "You will not take her! You tell Crimson this! I will defend myself if necessary and I will die before he will touch one hair of my daughter!"

The man continued staring forward not moving. The woman stepped forward and clocked her gun. She yelled and pulled the trigger, but the man turned looking right at her with his dark discs. The woman continued yelling as she vanished into nothingness. Her gun fell onto the ground and fired as it recoiled. The man continued forward toward the city and by the time he reached city limits, the military was ready for him. They opened fire on him, but he felt nothing and the military continued vanishing before his own eyes as he continued his search into the city looking for something.

* * *

It was dark. The full moon was out but blocked by the clouds. It was nighttime. A lone wolf continued lumbering across the town searching or hunting for something. Or someone. The town was empty. Vacant. The stalls remained empty and some food was spilled. The wolf wandered over and took a bite from one of the fruits. It seemed to be an omnivore. Suddenly it stopped when it sniffed. It smelled a lone human.

The little girl came out of her hiding place and was staring at the wolf with her iridescent eyes. She looked afraid and alone. There was fear in her eyes when she saw the animal. The lone wolf simply stared back with cold vapor still coming out of its canines. Suddenly, it turned to an uneaten star fruit, picked it up between its fangs and lumbered slowly toward the girl. The girl gasped with fear backing, but stopped when the wolf paused.

It tossed the fruit toward the girl and sat down waiting. The star fruit rolled toward the girl and the girl warily picked it up while staring at the wolf. The wolf let out a small whimper still watching. The girl stared back and turned to her fruit. Biting into it, she took in the same juicy tangy taste of the fruit that she enjoyed before. It was still fresh. Slowly, the girl walked toward the sitting wolf. The wind continued dancing among her navy stranded brown hair. Carefully, she offered her hand and the wolf sniffed it. It licked her hand gently and the girl giggled as her fear slowly vanquished.

She cried a little with joy as she hugged the wolf close not wanting to let go. Offering her fruit, she let the wolf continue to eat the juicy pulp. After a while of petting and whispering into its ears, a sharp whistle cut through the dark air. It summoned the wolf as it ran off leaving the girl scared. The lone wolf suddenly vanished into the darkness. She whimpered as tears started falling from her eyes. Finally she cried as she sat with her back against the wall and huddled up with her head buried. Her crying continued in the dark night with her eaten fruit forgotten.

Fifty miles away from the town and next to the broken road was a broken down gas station. It was empty. Vacant and boarded up. Two horses was tied next to the pole near the empty refueling tanks. One man rested on the chair as he was leaning the chair against the concrete wall. His cowboy hat was covering his face and he was enjoying his little nap. It was completely dark and somewhere far off in the desert a wolf howled. The wind shifted for a moment and another man stepped in front of him. He looked a bit tanned with long dark hair. His cowboy hat was a little bit bigger with some feathers hanging from it.

A snort uttered from the seated man as he uttered with a groan, "What is it, Wolf?"

The man spoke with enforced sincerity in his tone, "We must go now, Skye."

Cade grunted with a slight annoyance and spat back in a gruff tone, "Now? What's the hurry?"

Wolf continued, "Because if we don't go now, it will be too late. He is close."

The man grunted again sitting his chair back up and moving his hat out of the way. He spat on his side and spoke, "You saw him? Through your visions again?"

Wolf nodded looking to his right, "I did. I saw everything of what happened. Also. He was blindfolded."

"Blindfolded," Cade asked thinking and Wolf nodded, so Cade grunted for a final time before getting up and patting his shoulder with his gruff response, "Ready the horses. We will get to Los Angeles by early morning."

Wolf nodded and turned away. Cade grabbed his shotgun and checked his ammo. Placing his gun on his back next to his sword, he rushed toward the horse his friend was holding for him and got on. They both started riding along the broken highway toward the city in a quick pace.

My name is Skylar Cade and this is my story. Listen because it might be our last chance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil and Skylar Cade

Skylar continued to walk the horse into the empty vacant town with his companion following close behind with his horse. It was early morning and the sun was shining so the clouds was in a different brighter orange color. Leaving the horses behind tied up to a nearby post, Skye set off on his own armed to the teeth with his gun and sword on his back. He stopped for a minute turning to Wolf. Wolf opened his mouth as he flashed his fangs speaking, "You trust Cerberus?"

Skye shook his head as he responded, "Hmm, not really. I don't trust anyone I never met one on one, but some of what he says are true. He is telepathic so he knows what is going on in this world. There are people vanishing and he put the responsibility on me of finding the truth. That and he is paying me."

Wolf responded sniffing the air, "What do you really think? About the people vanishing? Where do you think they have gone?"

He shrugged and turned away from him, "I don't really know, Wolf. Look around a bit. See if you can find some clues. I'm gonna find my own."

Wolf nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Skylar looked around and sniffed. A rotten smell wafted past his nostril and he gagged a little. Some of the fruits or other food had turned rotten over the night. It told him that there was people the other day before they all vanished mysteriously. At least, that was what the abandoned bazaar told him when he looked at them.

Off his left sight, he noticed a single strand of worn cloth fluttering in the wind while hanging off a wire that was connected from the house to the ground. Taking it, he studied it a bit noting the worn ends and some of the holes. Turning it over, he also noticed a small signature as well as a small, round insignia on it. Recognizing it, he cursed inwardly muttering, "Saul. Where have you been all this time?"

He closed his eyes and folded the tattered cloth before putting it into his pocket for safe keeping. Saul Cade was his brother. His older brother. During the war, they fought side by side until one day when the bomb was set off in the atmosphere Saul had vanished. On this day. Sky swore that he will find him one day. The insignia on the tattered cloth was a signature. Their signature. Sky has the same thing drawn on his back like a tattoo.

He turned toward the main city of Los Angeles and continued walking knowing that his companion would not be that far behind. Wolf had the best nose and the best tracking ability anywhere in this world as far as he knows of.

* * *

The little girl with the navy strand on her brown hair continued walking around the empty town searching. Her iridescent eyes were wide open and she was getting hungry as well. There weren't any people in this town or in the city. She reached the boarder, but she felt a presence not far from her. It was that same presence that made the entire population of people vanish from this city. Feeling fear, the girl quickly ran off deeper into the town.

The twelve year old girl whimpered a little bit scared. She hated to be alone. Her mother was gone as she never returned to her. She promised to and the girl never saw her again. She did not know what to do. Stopping short of the alley, she opened her eyes and gasped with joy seeing the wolf again. Squealing with laughter, the girl ran after the wolf.

The lone wolf turned and sat down as it noticed the girl rushing toward it. The creature licked her hand as she offered her hug stroking its fur. She whimpered a little and whispered into its ear, "Please don't ever leave me like that."

A voice spoke from behind her causing her to gasp with freight, "I am sorry."

The girl turned to the big man with the hat and the accent with some fear. She hugged the wolf closer, getting behind it expecting the wolf to come to her defense, but the wolf continued panting not doing anything but sit down. She continued to whimper and hide behind the wolf scared of this stranger.

The man offered his hand as he knelt down and responded in a gentle voice, "I will not hurt you. My name is Wolf. I want to apologize for leaving you like that last night, but I had to report to my companion."

The girl stared at him confused but stay silent. He continued as he pulled out a fresh star fruit he found from an abandoned cooler, "Do not be afraid of me. I am here to help you. Here. You must be hungry."

The girl continued to stare and slowly grabbed the fruit. The wolf continued to pant, but as soon as she bit down onto the fruit, the wolf vanished. She gasped with surprise and some fear but Wolf explained, "I have a power. It is of animal sight. I have the ability to create manifestations of different animals like the wolf. My companion calls them Visions, but they are the same thing. These manifestations are like my eyes. They are also my weapons and teeth as they will appear to whoever summons them. All you have to do is speak my name. Wolf. I will hear you."

The girl continued to eat the fruit and stare at the man. She spoke with a question as she paused a bit trying to get what he was talking about, "What are you? An Abnormal?"

Wolf nodded once explaining, "Yes. Although, I wasn't exactly an Abnormal first. I am what you call a skinwalker. I was born with that a long time ago. My grandfather and great grandfather has the same condition as I do, so it was passed down from generations to generations. The animal sight came a lot later when I became an Abnormal. I have the ability to become any type of creatures or werebeasts. Do not worry for you have nothing to fear from me. I am a good skinwalker and one of the few rare breed. I will guard you. Protect you with my life. If you ever need my assistance, simply call my name and I shall summon any guardian for you."

The girl continued staring and she finally nodded with a smile taking his hand. With her fruit forgotten, she was led along through the town hand to hand with Wolf as he led her along with his sense of smell looking for Cade again. He found her, so all he needed to do was appeal to Cade. To make sure that she is coming along. Cade might have an issue with her coming, however, but it was up to Wolf to try and convince him.

* * *

Cade was patrolling the border between the town and the main city of Los Angeles. His foot stepped into the fallen sign with bullet holes into it. Turning around, he noticed Wolf approaching him. He let out a sigh and questioned him, "What took you?"

Wolf shrugged and gently moved the little girl into view as she continued to hold his hand and stare into Cade. Cade let out a sigh and shook his head responding, "No, you can't keep her."

The girl moved behind Wolf again as Wolf responded defensively, "Well, I can't exactly leave her behind."

Cade shook his head turning away, "Yes, you can. Just walk away."

Wolf let out a sigh and knelt before the girl responding, "Wait here. I will talk to him. Do not be afraid."

He offered his smile and the girl nodded felling safer. With that, Wolf turned to his friend and approached him touching his shoulder. Cade turned around and answered him, "Cerberus has me doing everything he wants me to do. I am barely making my ends meet doing what he says while keeping to out payments. While I get my paycheck from him, I still have to pay for our survival in this cold place. You cannot expect me to take care of a child, let alone an orphan."

Wolf continued speaking, "I cannot turn my back to her. I will take care of her. She is my responsibility to guard."

Cade pointed a finger at him and responded still questioning him, "Do you hear what you are saying? That you will take care of her? Do you know of your responsibility to her? That will mean you will take care of her needs and cuddle her if she starts crying."

Wolf nodded still consistent with taking care of her, "I know. She will be completely my responsibility. Leave her to me."

Cade let out a sigh realizing that he couldn't convince his friend so he responded waving his hand, "Alright, fine. Once you find her again."

"Right, thanks. Wait," Wolf started as he turned around to find the girl gone. He inwardly cursed and walked forward looking around trying to find her while half shouting, "What!?"

Cade clapped his back and sniggered a bit responding, "You did get her name, right? Try calling for her. You didn't get her name? Go on, find her. I'm done waiting around, so I'll just continue on into the city."

Skylar walked off as Wolf let out a snarl baring his fangs. Of course he didn't get her name so he went off searching for her again. Using his nose, he sniffed out her aura and followed her tracks.

* * *

Meanwhile, the little girl returned to the same alley she hung around in. She continued to smile looking into the alley. Walking over to the side of the collapsed wall, she moved a stone out of the way and retrieved her bag. Tying her hair back and letting the strand of navy dyed hair fall across her face, the girl lifted the bag over her shoulder. Taking the piece of cloth, she opened it gently to feel the gun on her hand. Her mother taught her how to shoot. To defend herself if necessary so that her daughter wouldn't feel useless especially if something bad happened to her. The gun was her mother's and if needed, it will belong to the girl now if something happened to her mother.

She wrapped the gun in cloth again and placed it in the pocket of her bag. Walking over to the street again, she spoke one word out loud, "Wolf!"

A sharp whistle cut through the air again as a wolf came running after her. The girl smiled and hugged the fur of the wolf as Wolf came behind her responding to her, "Why did you run off like that?"

The girl shrugged still stroking the fur of the wolf. She looked back at him apologetically, "Sorry. I had to get my stuff. It was all I had left of my family."

The wolf suddenly ran off heading toward the city to find Cade. Wolf offered his hand to the girl and she accepted it as he asked, "What is your name?"

She responded brushing her navy strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh. Name's Kit."

Wolf nodded as he led her across town responding, "Ah. Just Kit? That's a nice name. Where is your family? If you do not mind my asking."

Kit shrugged as she started skipping a little in her step, "I was born during the war. I am an Abnormal like my mother was, but my father was human. He was immune. When I was born, my father said I was special. Precious. And then he went to war again till the last days of the war when he died. Since the end of the war seven years ago, I have been alone with my mother. She taught me everything including how to survive. I can handle myself too, you know."

Wolf nodded still walking along the broken street, "Of course. If you wish, I can continue teaching you combat."

Kit nodded and smiled responding, "I would like that. Thank you!"

Wolf continued asking his questions, "So, your name is Kit? Is that all?"

The girl responded, "Yes. Well, it is short for Katrina Sumner. Just call me Kit, okay? I can pretty much fix everything cause my mother taught me everything from first aid to repairing electronics and hacking locked doors or boxes. So I'm pretty handy with just about everything. Just ask."

"Noted," Wolf murmured amused as he smiled. This little girl was soon becoming his friend and it will be his sole duty to take care of the twelve year old. They continued their journey into the city to search for Skylar Cade.

* * *

The sun was high across the sky and heading down behind the mountain again. It was mid-afternoon. Almost night. Both Skylar and Wolf were riding down again across New Vegas toward a small shed or barn. Kit was sitting on the horse just behind Wolf as she kept her arms around Wolf's waist. Her pack continued to hang from her shoulders. She was a strong girl with enough stamina keep her heavy pack on her back.

Wolf's horse stopped beside Cade as he looked on ahead toward a huge complex with a bright sign that says Hellfire Club. It was a huge area where people hung out and it was controlled by Vixen. Cade turned to his side and spat as Wolf asked flashing his fangs a bit on the side, "What is it?"

Cade let out a sigh and turned to him with a response, "This ain't no place for a kid, Wolf. Stay here in the barn with her. I will meet Vixen alone. I won't be long."

He got out of the horse as Wolf nodded, "Sure. No problem. We will wait for you here. Watch your back."

Cade offered a smirk as he shrugged turning away toward the complex, "Like I need reminding, Wolf. All the same, though, you watch your back too."

The mercenary hunter continued toward the Hellfire Club. There was a long line heading into the club guarded by a bouncer. Cade skipped the line and flashed his ID whispering, "I have news. Cerberus is expecting me."

The big, burly muscled bouncer nodded and allowed Cade to cut in as the hunter continued into the club. Skylar looked around taking in the atmosphere. It smelled of both alcohol and sweat. It was also loud as there was music in the air followed by strippers dancing for money as the onlookers or audience watched them. Cade ignored them and went straight for the bar. Sitting down, a woman came before him and placed the beer in front of him. She was tall and athletic with a bit of muscles on her light brown skin. Her dark pixie cut hair with dark crimson spikes was clean and combed to the left of her head. She also had an easy smile with dark red lipstick coated.

She purred a little as she rested her elbows on the countertop in front of him. Cade smirked and accepted the bottle as he toasted to her drinking a gulp from his beer. She copied his smirk and offered him a cigarette. Cade accepted it as she lit it for him and spoke taking her own cig from her ash tray, "Cerberus was expecting you to come. You are late, however. He does not tolerate tardiness."

Skye shrugged taking in the smoke from his cig and puffing a breath, "Now, luv, don't be a sourpuss. I do what I can for as long as I can take. You know me. I like to take things slowly because I have all the time in the world. Whatever is left of it?"

Vixen blew another puff of smoke into Cade as she smiled touching his cheek. She moved forward giving him a kiss on the lips before responding gently, "I care about you Cade and I want you to do well but Cerberus does not tolerate failure either. Those nights we share? I will not forget those, but if you fail him. Then you will be a forgotten, distant memory that one cares about anymore. After my mercenaries take care of you, I will not shed a tear either."

Cade smirked taking his cig out of his mouth to drink his beer again, "Your're breakin' my heart, luv. You also forget. I can handle myself, so I won't be failing and I will be so far ahead along the game that you won't be catchin' me dead either. I've done this for as long as I kin remember."

He drank his beer again, pressed the cig into the ashtray and took her hand as he moved forward to kiss her on the cheek. Vixen smiled accepting his kiss as she stroked his hand with her thumb. Taking her hand, he responded, "So, Cerberus needs me? No rush then. Let's go."

They walked hand to hand with Vixen's other hand on Cade's shoulder. A long feline like tale was visible hanging from behind Vixen. It swished around keeping her balance. Soon as they entered a new room from several corridors of the Hellfire Club, Vixen pecked him on the cheek and whispered purring, "Wait here, sweetheart."

Cade kept his grip on her hand as he responded, "Wait, luv. I want to see him. One on one."

Vixen turned to him with a scowl followed by a slight snarl showing her fangs while responding, "That is not possible, Cade. Cerberus never sees anyone except me."

Cade enforced his words still holding her hand in a grip, "I'm not askin', luv. Either I see him now, or I walk."

She shook her head and scoffed as he let go of her hand, "It will not be that easy. Cerberus will have your head if you leave his employ."

Cade shrugged as she walked off. He entered through another room and gasped a little seeing both Wolf and Kit sitting down together. Feeling a little bit upset, he walked toward them. Wolf stood up and offered his hand as he cut him off, "Before you speak, Skye, Vixen's mercenaries approached me. They took Kit hostage and forced me to come. I had no choice. They said that we will be safe as long as we stay in this room."

Cade let out a sigh and shook his head responding, "I am sorry, man. I didn't know they would do this."

Wolf shrugged and sat down with Kit again responding, "It wasn't unforeseeable, however, as Cerberus may have already sent for us the moment we entered town. So far, Kit seems fine with it and remains unharmed."

Before Skye could say anything, Vixen opened the door opposite of him and responded with a smile, "Cerberus wants to see you in person, Cade. Be respectful, sweetheart."

Cade smirked opening his arms a bit with a shrug, "I am, luv. Won't take long."

He approached her, touched her butt to move her closer and kissed her on the lips. Vixen continued to purr as her tail swished to the right wrapping around Cade's waist for a moment. She watched him go down the dark hallway toward the end. He opened the door and entered the dark room. Looking around, he noticed a shadowy figure in front of him seated in a wheelchair.

The shadowy figure spoke into his thoughts making Cade's brain tingle, " _I have been expecting you to come, Skylar Cade. You have something for me?_ "

Cade shook his head speaking with a slight annoyance, "Speak to me, Cerberus and stay out of my head. It's off limits."

The figure moved closer and spoke with a husky, English accented tone, "Nothing is off limits to me, Skylar Cade. You will do well to not speak to me with that tone of yours or I shall have your tongue cut out. Now tell me what I wish to know. What have you found?"

Cade responded not afraid of him as he took out a piece of cloth he had in his pocket, "Nothing much else, Cerberus. I did however find this piece of cloth the man was wearing. A part of his blindfold and an insignia that I recognize."

Cerberus nodded and took the cloth studying it. He responding humming a little bit, "Hmm, yes. Saul Cade. Your brother. Unfortunately, I do not detect him at all, nor sense him. This is troubling."

Skye let out a sigh and shook his head as the man returned the blindfolded cloth back to the hunter merc. The merc responded, "Why not, old man? Doesn't your power extend this far? Why can't you sense him?"

Cerberus shrugged responding, "I may be a strong telepath, but this enemy I cannot sense. The cloth is your first clue to finding who this mysterious man is. From what you explained about him however and from your thoughts, I will say this. There is one man who would have more information on him. And this insignia on this blindfold."

"Who," Cade spat impatiently.

His wheelchair rumbled forward on its own as Cerberus got closer responding with two words, "Odin Kain."

Cade stared at him as if he saw a ghost. He responded, "The mad scientist? The one who is always sprouting off lies and half-truths cause no one seems to believe in the truth of his words?"

The man nodded once tingling his brain with his psychic power before responding, "That one. This might be your chance to get ahead. I have sent along my mercenaries to hustle him. He is behind on his payments again and soon I will not be able to protect him. Especially if they hurt him too much. If you beat my mercenaries and get him first, he is yours. He will help you get to the bottom of this mess."

Cade scowled at him and uttered a growl as he questioned him, "What game are you playing, old man? Whose side are you on?"

The shadowy figure shrugged, "No game, Skylar Cade. Kain will have what you need from him. Take care of the mercenaries if they give you trouble. There are always more to come. After all, it is you that need reminding who you work for. Do not fail me."

Cade nodded and responded, "Fine. One more thing. The girl. Why bring her here? What was the point?"

Cerberus pointed his finger up and responded, "Ah, the girl is important. Kit is a special girl. It is not a coincidence that you crossed paths with her. No doubt it would be destiny. Keep her safe, Skylar Cade. Trust me. You will discover her purpose soon for she will have her uses."

Cade let out a sigh and shrugged responding, "Alright, well I gotta go now, Cerberus. Find Kain and figure out what the hell is going on. Can do that."

He turned back and walked across the dark hallway to the door. Vixen opened the door and smiled touching his face. Cade responded with a smirk kissing her on the cheek. Vixen asked, "How was your meeting with the boss?"

Cade whispered into her ear as he held her body close to him, "You sure you trust him, luv?"

Vixen smiled and nodded touching his cheek with the tip of her claw whispering softly, "Of course, sweetheart. He is my boss."

Cade shrugged and responded touching her curved back, "Whatever you say luv. If it were me, however, I'd be keep my eyes on him. Guys who hide in shadows and trespass freely in minds are untrustworthy in my book. It's what keeps me alive, darlin'."

Vixen kissed him on his ear and bit into it with her fangs as she responded, "Come with me, Cade. You need your sleep. You'll leave in the morning. I've already had the pleasure of giving your companions free room for the night but I want you alone with me."

She kept her hand on Cade's close as she led him toward her bed chambers to spend the night. Her tail kept low close to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl and the Skinwalker

**Time and Location:** While Skylar Cade is in the Hellfire Club, Wolf and Kit are waiting in the shelter.

* * *

It had been five minutes since Cade walked toward the club. Wolf led the two horses into the barn and tied them up. Kit was sitting on the horse watching her friend with a smile. She was also getting a bit tired. When Wolf turned to her and grabbed her waist gently, Kit moved forward and wrapped her arms around her guardian as he picked her up. She held on tightly giving him a little kiss on his neck. He carried her to the end of the barn and placed her down on her feet.

Kit looked at him with a smile as she took her bag off looking down a bit. She yawned as they both sat down on the ground with their backs against the wall of the barn. Wolf placed his arm around Kit and let her snuggle into his chest. Kit didn't go to sleep yet. She had questions, so she looked up and asked, "So, skinwalker? I've never met one but I've heard rumors."

"What kind of rumors," Wolf asked. Kit shrugged and responded, "Oh that they are sort of evil and they would sacrifice a relative in order to stay a skinwalker. Most of them are Navajo."

"Ah," Wolf responded with a nod explaining, "Well, some of that stuff is true. What you heard of, but I am not like other skinwalkers you may have heard of. I am one of the good kind. Like I said. A rare breed. I was born with this condition that I can change into any animals. That was before the war started."

"Oh," Kit responded still thinking and continued, "I don't understand. Before the war? The war started a hundred years ago."

Wolf nodded with a sigh, "My name was Sik'Is. It means friend in Navajo. I am approximately two hundred and ninty years old. I was born during the 1940s in a Navajo reservation. It was so long ago I was confused and awkward during my adolescent years, but I came around a long time ago. My grandfather taught me much about the world we live in and I have learned a great deal from my ancestors. I am thankful for him and his patience with me. It wasn't easy being young."

Kit looked at him with a surprised look and gulped responding, "Whoa. You don't look old to me."

"Hah, thank you," Wolf huffed a bit responding with a light laugh. Kit giggled and cuddled closer to him still curious about him, "What happened to you during the war? How did you meet with Cade?"

Wolf continued with his tale as he reminisced on the past, "At the start of the war a hundred years ago, there weren't many of my brothers or sisters alive of the Navajo heritage. I was drafted among many others to war. There was no choice. Only the strong had to fight and those that couldn't fight still participated in the war as war medics or pursued other non-combat duties. In the turn of the century of the war, I met Cade twenty-five years ago when he saved me from an ambush started by the enemy. I was mortally wounded and near death. You'd think I would be immortal if I lived for a long time, but I can still die. It was just a matter of how. While I was on the snow bleeding out and in front of the enemy, I prayed for the spirits to release my soul. Skylar Cade rushed in with his reinforcements and managed to drive the enemy away. I was the only one out of my brigade to survive and I owed him a life debt. Since then, we fought side by side till the war's end and I kept my promise to stay with him. Even though he released me from the debt, I still scouted for him."

Wolf let out a sigh and continued, "Ever since the bomb cut through the atmosphere fifteen years ago, my skinwalking ability mutated and I gained animal sight. I had the ability to create manifestations of many animals used for scouting out the enemy or the intended path. One advantage of that ability is no one can see my manifestations, but sometimes I will allow a certain person or enemy to see my animal manifestation for defense or offense."

Kit nodded and yawned with an mm-hmm. Wolf looked at her and touched her hair as he spoke, "Well, enough about me. How about you? Are you an Abnormal or just a regular human?"

Kit blew a puff of air as her strand of hair was blown to her side. She responded, "Well, aside from my knack survival skills, I guess I am an Abnormal too. I can go through walls. My mother calls it a phasing ability. Something about my molecules shifting to merge with the wall and come out of the other side whole."

Wolf looked surprised as Kit sat up and looked at her hand. She looked at Wolf and smiled as she placed her hand on the wall, "Watch."

Her hand suddenly merged with the wall as she placed her hand through. The Navajo looked impressed as he responded, "Impressive."

Kit nodded and continued as she took his hand, "I can also touch the person and phase them along with me through a wall or any thin surfaces, really. I can't do it on solid ground or wall, but only through thin surfaces like through a door or a sewer if we needed to. My mother called my ability special and it helped the both of us survive the wasteland as well as hiding from the people who was searching for us."

She stopped for a bit sad as she looked down placing her hand on the navy strand of hair tucking it behind her ear. Wolf looked at her with concern as he gently squeezed her hand responding, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Kit shrugged shaking her head, "I don't know. It happened right after the war was over. I was five and unaware of my ability then. My mother and I was captured by some scary looking guys in black armor and yellow goggled visors. I don't remember it much but they took us to a scary place. I forget the name. We were processed and sent to be inspected by a man who called himself Crimson. I was scared, but my mother. She kept me close. Protecting me. I was in that place for six months until my ability started manifesting. One of the guards pulled a gun on my mother and fired while she was holding me. Somehow the bullet passed her but she knew what it was. So she ran. Whatever energy she had left, she kept running through the walls while holding me close because my ability is what saved her from death."

She gulped and continued, "I didn't understand what was going on for a long time until she explained what my ability was. I was only five and my ability manifested early because I was scared for my mother. Emotional. Since then, we have been on the run from Crimson or anyone with that dark aura. My mother had an ability to sense auras from anyone that she sees and she recognized Crimson for what he is as well as the people who worked for him."

Wolf nodded and responded, "I see. I am happy you and your mother survived that encounter. Have you ever seen who Crimson is or was?"

Kit shook her head still a little scared, "I never did. He always wore that armor whenever he comes out but nothing else. I was only five. I didn't remember anything."

Wolf sighed and reassured her, "Well, do not worry. I will protect you from anyone who harms you. I promise you. You will never have to be scared anymore. Just call my name and I will summon any guardian to come to your aid."

Kit smiled at him feeling a lot better and hugged him closely. They sat there for a bit as the sun had completely gone down bringing the air to darkness. Lights were shining bright around him. He had almost nodded off when his sense warned him. Letting out a snarl, he moved forward startling Kit a bit as she spoke wondering, "What is it?"

Wolf placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke while getting up, "Stay here. I sense someone approaching fast to our location."

Kit gasped feeling a little scared as the cold wind rushed into the barn. Wolf tensed a bit looking at both ends of the barn. Even the horses shifted a bit in their step. Suddenly both doors was banged open as some people entered the barn. Vixen's mercenaries. One of them spoke, "Easy Wolf. You're surrounded!"

Wolf bared his fangs at them with an angry snarl while keeping the girl behind him protectively. He responded feeling a bit threatened, "You stay away from us. We will remain here till Cade returns."

The same merc responded, "Whether Cade returns or not isn't up to us. Vixen sent for us and we will not decline her request. Come."

Wolf continued to growl as Kit looked at both of them. Grabbing Wolf's arm, she pulled him through the thin barn wall. Wolf felt his entire body tingle as he was phased through the wall of the barn. Off guard and surprised but feeling good about it otherwise, he responded taking her hand and ran a few steps away from the barn. There were shouts coming from the barn and more mercs came toward them. However, soon as they managed a few steps forward, they were stopped by a strong, buff woman pointing a Lancer MK2 rifle at them. It had a crimson stained chainsaw bayonet attached to it.

He continued to scowl at the buff female mercenary. Her muscles were thick and her armor was heavy with some blood stains on it. Her medium thick blond hair was hanging over to one side. Some were braided and the other side of her head was shaved. Several longer braided strands were longer than her blond hair. Her face was covered with some scars and her brow was creased with anger as she scowled at him with fury. She had a metal eye patch over her left eye with a long gash cut across it.

Kit whimpered a bit scared of her as she hid behind Wolf. Wolf bared her fangs at her with one singular world, "Fury…"

Fury moved forward an inch as Wolf raised his hand and shouted with almost a roar, "Stay back!"

As if summoned, a wolf jumped in front of her and snarled with foam coming out of its mouth. She cocked her head and scowled back with fury. Several more mercs took their place surrounding the trio offering them no escape. Kit stayed behind but kept her hand on his arm giving him a tingling feeling of his body still being out of phase. Fury let out a snarl as she responded, "Vixen wants you two to come along unharmed. I do not want to have to hurt you, but I will."

Wolf shook his head and spoke with a snarl, "What happened to you, Fury? You didn't used to work for Vixen. What changed?"

Fury shook her head and turned her weapon down at the wolf. She fired one shot taking it out as it vanished into the mist. Wolf groaned grabbing his head as he fell to one knee. He was in pain. Kit gasped and shouted at her, "Stop it!"

The strong woman responded with a growl aiming her weapon again at Wolf's head, "Do not make me repeat. I don't need you alive either, but Cerberus wants the girl. So either you come or I will shoot you, drag your corpse along with the girl and take you to her. She will not be happy when I come empty handed. Dead or Alive, I am still getting paid either ways."

Kit kept her fear down and attempted to speak as she spoke out toward Fury, "You can't scare me. I got my friend protected from your bullets as they can't hurt us."

Wolf touched Kit on the shoulder as Fury let out a scoff looking at one of her mercs. She beckoned one of them over and lowered her weapon. The merc responded, "Shall I take the girl away?"

Fury gathered spit and spat on the ground as she shook her head gathering all her rage in one place. Her lips curled in fury as she stared into the merc standing near Kit. All of a sudden the merc let out a yowl of pain recoiling his body. He was being boiled alive inside as all of his blood seemed to get hotter inside his skin. Boiling. Kit gasped with fear as Wolf quickly covered her away from the merc's screams of agony.

The mercenary collapsed onto the ground as his body was riddled with blisters and burned scarred tissue. He was still smoking. Kit whimpered softly as she started to cry and Wolf let out a snarl at Fury responding, "What did you have to do that for in front of a kid? She was only twelve."

Fury shrugged not caring as she pointed her weapon again at Wolf, "So? Vixen told me what Cerberus told her. That the girl's special and so is her ability. My bullets may pass through you, but I never tried out my ability on you yet by boiling you alive. You don't wanna know, but if you keep persisting on making me wait then I will try it out on you. Now, the more she stays outside, the risk for those that are looking for her will increase. So I don't really care one way or the other, but as long as I'm being paid to bring both of you to the boss then I am happy to do so. So do not try my patience again. Walk!"

Wolf let out a snarl and picked Kit up. He walked toward the Hellfire Club with the mercs staying close to them. One of them was carrying some of their bags. Kit continued to whimper in fear hugging him close and trying to hide away from Fury's scowl. She was staring at the kid scornfully and with hate. As they were led through the complex, some of the mercs broke off the formation. The back door was opened for Wolf as he entered through still carrying Kit.

The last two merc dropped the bags next to Fury and she picked both of them up with ease as if she had super strength. She grunted heavily placing both packs onto her back and followed them inside through the back door toward Vixen's waiting room. She placed the pack near the desk and walked out through the other door closing it behind her.

Kit gasped a little bit still crying, but Wolf gently dried her tears as he responded, "Hush now, Kit. You're safe. She's gone."

She responded still a little bit petrified of her, "She hurt you! She's mean. What did she do to that guy?"

Wolf responded holding stroking the top of her hand, "Her power comes from her rage. And from her boiling hatred for her certain dislike of people her ability is activated. In doing so and all of that power she can boil people alive from the inside of their body. She can even boil the sweat off a person's skin or any liquid around her, really. She can also boil her own body to keep herself warm so that she never gets cold. However, her power doesn't work when she is cooled by something else or her inner body temperature is below zero degrees. That is her ability, but I have never seen her do that to the extreme. She wasn't so hateful before."

Kit studied him a bit and inquired, "What do you mean?"

Wolf shrugged and explained, "She was the main leader of her little band of Mercenaries and hardcore Criminals. A biker group known as Blood Vengeance. She and her band was known across this part of the world from California to the eastern side of this continent. They respected her and she takes care of them. All they care about was working for blood money as long as there was some killings done. However, she wasn't always a killer. There was one person she respected most of all. One. Skylar Cade. They knew each other for quite a long time until they had a falling out a year ago."

Kit stared at him with wide open eyes curious, "What happened?"

Wolf continued, "A year ago, she started working for Cerberus through Vixen. Vixen paid her to lead a small band of her own mercs, the Blood Vengeance, through a nearby town known as Dalton. It's only across the border along Nevada and it's such a small town that no one really knows about. She paid her to raze the entire town in search for one person. It didn't matter who got in her way. As long as she was getting paid in blood money, she would slaughter an entire town. She finally found the person, but the person resisted using his ability. Turned himself into steel that deflected most of her bullets."

He let out a sigh and spoke shaking his head, "You do not want to know what came next. Fury has a chainsaw for a bayonet in the end of her rifle and it cuts through mostly anything. She killed her target because Vixen never really specified whether Cerberus wanted him dead or alive. So, basically, Cade had a problem with her doing that and cut ties with her because of her bloodiness. He and I realized how cold she had gotten. Cade was telling me how well they knew each other. He never said it specifically, but he had great respect for her. Once."

"Oh," Kit shook her head looking down. They sat there for a bit as someone entered the room and offered them refreshment. Soon as she exited, Wolf looked up seeing Cade enter with a surprised look on his face. He got up as Cade approached them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fury was still waiting outside of the room across the hall from Cerberus's dark, secret hallway. Her weapon was still lowered and hanging from her belt. Her furious eyes was still burned into the back of the door. As Vixen opened the door and entered through, she saw Fury waiting for her. Letting out a smile, she purred as she casually walked toward her. Taking the money from her pocket, she placed the pouch on Fury's outstretched hand and gazed back at her furious eye while stroking her cheek.

She continued to purr as the strong woman placed her other hand on Vixen's back and moved her closer to her body. They embraced with a kiss as the feline female trailed her claw across the side of Fury's shaved head. Fury responded with a slight growl keeping her forehead touching Vixen's forehead, "Do you need me again for tonight?"

"No, not tonight," Vixen purred as she moved back and stroked her medium sized bicep while licking her fangs. She kissed Fury again on the cheek and touched the braids on her hair as she looked at her again continuing, "So, how did it go with the girl and the skinwalker? Did they give you any trouble?"

Fury let out a snarl shaking her head, "No trouble at all. However, I killed a mercenary to show the girl what I could do."

Vixen let out a sigh shaking her head and piercing her cheek with her claw as she responded, "Oh Kyra. What a waste. You didn't need to do that in front of the girl. At least you did your job as you were told. Do you intend to leave the body for the scavengers?"

Fury let out a growl curling her lips with disgust and responded, "No one tells me what I shouldn't do, Selene. I do what I want in my own way. Now, I shall ask again. Are you available again tonight? I require your services."

Vixen smiled and purred as she shook her head kissing her again, "Oh no. I am reserving the pleasure for a special person who is here for me."

Fury's quick mind was forming what she was saying and she let out a growl all of a sudden punching her arm across Selene's chest. She bashed her against the wall and took out her knife as she flicked it open. Vixen gasped with a little fear as the angry Fury began to put pressure against her throat while speaking harshly, "Cade is here? I only sent for Wolf and Kit because Cerberus wanted them in his house. You never said anything about Cade! Or sleeping with him!"

Vixen gasped trying to speak but Fury interrupted her still talking as she threatened her with the knife, "I know of your relationship with Cade, but now I should probably put a stop to it. I will kill you. Right here, right now."

The feline humanoid gasped trying to speak, "You can't. Cerberus won't allow it. He can stop you."

Kyra/Fury sneered at her as she spat, "He can try, but he hasn't yet because he knows how much I am of use to him. Perhaps I should just kill you and take over the duties of being his right hand instead. I am immune to his mind control cause you know why? It's my rage. Uncontrollable rage that I have hidden inside me. So let him try it. He won't stop me."

Vixen gasped with fear and closed her eyes as she could feel the prick of Kyra's knife against her throat. Suddenly, Cerberus's thoughts echoed within Vixen as she let out a breath of sigh opening her eyes. Taking her hand, she stroked Kyra's shaved section of her head with her claws as she responded gulping a lump on her throat where the blade was pressed against, "Do not kill me, Kyra. I beg of you. Cerberus has a job for you…"

She gasped painfully as Kyra let out a growl nicking her throat slightly while pressing against her chest and lifting her up against the wall with her strength. The metallic wall behind her curved as it groaned against her push. Fury spat while licking the blood off her blade, "Tell me and I might forget Cade was ever here. Give me something to do other than standing around doing nothing while you f…"

Vixen gasped painfully and whispered interrupting her words as she knew what she was going to say next, "Find Odin Kain. Take however many mercenaries you can take with you. He is behind his payments for the third time."

Fury sneered at her as she let go of her. Vixen gasped with pain touching the ground again. Putting her knife away, she clenched her fist with a snarl as her muscle power expanded a bit and rammed a punch against Vixen's abs. Vixen groaned falling to her knees as Kyra walked away through another direction. Selene/Vixen closed her eyes and collected her energy go push aside the pain before getting up. Cerberus tingled her mind again to summon Cade once again so she walked toward the door and opened it beckoning Cade toward her.

* * *

Meanwhile in that same room once Cade was finished talking with Wolf and walked toward Vixen, Wolf sat back down with Kit. He noticed her drifting off to sleep so he moved over to her and let her rest on his shoulder. Vixen approached both of them and smiled as she spoke, "You must be tired. I have a room ready for both of you."

Wolf snarled at her as he shook his head, "No thank you. We will not sleep in a room that's been occupied by whores."

Vixen let out a snarl as she grabbed the table, her claws punching several holes into the table. Her other claw was stroking her chest. She spat flashing her fangs, "You will not disrespect me again by calling me a trollop! I am a Companion as is all of my servant boys and girls are. No, I had the room cleaned with fresh sheets. Untainted. It's only for one night and the girl looks like she needs some sleep."

Wolf stared at her and inquired, "Complete privacy? No interruptions?"

Vixen shook her head and took the key out as she tossed it to Wolf, "Correct. None. And it's only for one night. The next day, you, Kit and Cade will leave my club for a job and you will not come back unless he summons you or you are finished."

Wolf nodded picking Kit up and letting her sleep, "Sounds good to me. Night."

She waited until they left the room. Suddenly she gasped in pain as she closed her eyes and wept softly sitting down. Her chest still hurt from Kyra's punch. Taking a few more breaths, she closed her eyes and let out an exhale opening her eyes again. She stopped crying and used her pain as a source of her anger pushing it aside. She continued to growl using her own fury to make herself better.

It took her about five minutes of sitting down, then she got up as summoned by Cerberus. Slowly with a casual smile, the feline humanoid walked toward the door as the door unlocked and slowly opened.

* * *

Fury was leaning against the doorway to outside. In front of her were motorcycles parked. Some were being refueled while others were being brushed. The cold offered a small shiver down her neck so she took out a small pack of cigarillo. Taking one out, she pulled out a lighter. On it side was a Blood Vengeance tattoo pained in dark crimson blood. Flicking it open, she moved the flame on the end of the small cigar. Flicking it close, she placed it away as she placed the small cigar into her mouth.

She walked forward to a small band of her mercenaries and responded as they listened to her, "Summon the others. We have a job to do."

One of them scowled back at her with a nod asking her, "What is it?"

"Find Odin Kain," she responded blowing a puff of smoke as she went to her motorcycle.

Some of the men smirked and nodded as they dispersed. Fury went to her own cycle and brushed her hand through her medium blond hair as she let out a light snarl looking up toward the security camera. She scowled at it shaking her head. Blowing another puff of her small cigar, she gathered some more spit and spat on her side as the smoke rushed out of her mouth. Unclicking her weapon, she placed her heavy rifle on the side of her bike. Picking out the leather gloves, she placed them on and started her cycle. It was full on the tank. Satisfied, she moved out of her parking space to be followed by several of her Blood Vengeance mercs backing her up. On the back of her armor was her Blood Vengeance tattoo with the skulls and crossbones. The wind blew across her hair and braids as she and her mercs continued riding during the night with their lights on showing the way.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Odie

The clock in the bathroom on the counter was a quarter past nine PM. It was almost midnight. Cade was having a personal shower. He needed a long shower or two to at least wash himself off the dirt and grime of being outside. Water was a precious resource and they needed to constantly maintain it. Ever since the end of the war, many water across the Earth was contaminated. No one could drink it or clean themselves. Even the rivers and the lakes were contaminated. So people who clean water and transport them around sell them. It is very cheap to buy them, but if you waste them or don't reuse them properly, then your supplies will vanish quickly and you would have to wait for maybe another six months to a year to get a fresh supply.

The Hellfire Club owned by Vixen has their own water support which cleans any contaminated water they get from a nearby lake and reuse them into portable tubs. They get transported across terrain and end up in the storage cabins around the complex and the small town of New Vegas. Since Vixen owes the water supply, they still are required to keep to a small minimum of water in order to save them. Everyone understood this. Even Cade.

After that shower, he got out half naked and covered with a towel. Over his body were some scars and several tattoos across his torso. Keeping his towel wrapped around his lower body, Cade took five minutes to dry himself off. Soon as he got into his undergarment, he left the bathroom to see Vixen laying on her bed. She smiled and purred as she sat up a bit. Pointing her finger up, she beckoned him forward. Cade closed the door and walked forward toward her as she got up slowly. Her tail swished on her right as she approached Cade.

She touched his naked torso and admired his strong, buff form with a continued purr. Cade placed his hand around her back moving her close as she sniffed his skin. She responded with a purr in her tone, "Oh, Cade. You smell really good. I am glad you are using those pheromone scented shampoo and soap that I made available for you. You smell better now than before."

Cade shrugged and placed his finger under her chin as he kissed her on the lips responding, "Well, it's for one night luv, so I thought why not? Might as well take advantage of it."

Vixen's tail wrapped around his waist as her body continued to rumble with purring motion while keeping her body close to his muscular chest. She continued to sniff his scent and moaned with pleasure kissing his shoulder muscle biting into it slightly with her fangs and licking the blood a bit. Cade stroked her dark pixie cut hair and kissed the top of it. With his other hand, he touched her stomach.

The feline humanoid moaned a little in pain when he touched her sore spot, so Cade paused and looked to see some bruising around that area. He also touched her neck and noticed some more bruising along there. Concerned, he inquired, "What happened, luv? Did someone hurt you?"

Vixen shook her head and quickly responded touching his neck and kissing him on the cheek, "It is nothing, Cade. Please drop it."

Cade wouldn't let go of it as he pushed a bit, "I need to know if our child is okay in your womb. That there is no damage. He is okay, right?"

She nodded as they continued to embrace, "He is unharmed fortunately. Kyra hurt me. Punched me right in the abs after thrusting me against the wall after I told her about you. She was angry."

Cade let out a slight growl as he shook his head a bit angry, "Fury. Of course she would do this. I'm sorry…"

Vixen let out a snarl as she bared her fangs while Cade picked her up with ease, "Do not be sorry, Cade. I do not want to talk about it. Carry me to bed."

They continued kissing as she continued moaning with pleasure from his clean pheromone scent. Cade carried her to the bed as Vixen continued to purr laying back into the bed. She moved back while keeping her tail wrapped around Cade's waist pulling him along. He entered and covered the sheets over him. Vixen rested on his extended arm while they both gazed into their eyes. Cade showed how much he cared for her and she smiled back sensing his emotions. As a Companion, she was an Empath. One of her ability was to sense emotions. To feel them and that gives her great comfort.

She placed her claw on Cade's chest as she looked at the muscles. Cade touched her chin causing her to look up. He offered his smile and spoke, "Sel luv, you know I care about you, right? I love you and I want our child to be safe."

That made her smile as he stroked her chest. She touched his hand and snuggled in closer to him. Cade spoke again proposing another question, "Shall we talk about Odin Kain, luv? I haven't heard much about him, but I know he is an Abnormal. Why else would Cerberus send me after him?"

Vixen shrugged speaking in a hushed, purring tone, "Sure, Cade. You are going after him after all and I wouldn't want you to get there without a plan. For one thing, Kain is always one step ahead of everyone. Maybe two or three steps ahead and is fairly hard to capture. He is basically a human with the brain of a supercomputer. With the Cyber Mind, he can access anything with technology from his basement or whatever location he is. He almost knows ahead of time that someone is trying to find him, even Cerberus, so he tries hard to hide his trail and to try to stay hidden. Sometimes, however, he allows himself to be caught by the right person if they require his information but he almost never shows himself."

"Huh," Cade muttered thinking, "So, he can only manipulate technologies with his mind. Is it a distance thing or can he see everywhere."

Vixen continued, "Unlimited as long as everything remains online. We still have satellites, so he is able to interact with them and see everywhere. Without technology, his ability will be rendered useless. So technically, he is human. Not really an Abnormal. He just has a superbrain and without certain connections to the online world, he is like humans. Blind. Useless. Your best bet is to approach him primitively. A non-technological approach. Just get him on his blind spot."

Cade shifted his back against the bed as they got a bit closer. He responded, "I see. Where is he? How did he get this ability?"

Vixen moved up on top his form as she sat down on his chest. She curved her back and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered, "Originally he is from Ephraim, Utah. During the war, Utah remained one of the few states with the best online technology anywhere on this world. Ever since the bomb fifteen years ago, Kain's ability slowly manifested as he became aware of certain signals that no one could hear. It was like voices in his head and it nearly drove him mad. Eventually he discovered that his brain capacity became advanced to a point where he could detect wi fi signals. He was able to hear across the globe using the satellites as well as control certain technology. He was soon recognized as a powerful advanced supercomputer, but eventually after several years of use, he almost went mad. He soon became paranoid of almost everyone and shut himself from the world. Since Ephraim was his home town, he would generally be around Utah depending on where you are coming from. If he knows you are coming and you present a reason why you need to see him, then he might let you in. If not, well, just try approaching him without startling him into hiding again."

Cade nodded responding as he kept his hand wrapped around her back and kissed her when she moved closer to his lips, "Sounds good to me, luv."

Vixen smiled and looked at him with concern as she responded, "One more thing, Cade. Fury and her mercenaries are looking for him, so watch out for her. Be very careful. I don't want you hurt."

Cade offered a smile kissing her on the cheek, "Wouldn't dream of messing this one up, luv. I will be careful around her. Thanks for the warning."

Satisfied, Vixen laid herself on his large chest and continued to purr. Her cat-like tongue licked his chest as she continued sniffing smelling his fresh aura. Both of the fell asleep for the night in the dark.

* * *

It was morning as the sun was up. The atmosphere was clear of clouds, but it was still orange reddish color. There was smoke rising from several buildings as some of the Blood Vengeance mercs continued tossing Molotov Cocktails through the windows and open doorways. Several people were screaming running across the streets. Fury and several of her mercs watched from the distance as they observed the small town in Utah slowly burn down.

Fury inhaled and exhaled breathing in the burning fumes of the flames. Her reddish tinted metal eyepatch remained attached to her left eye as she watched from her good eye several mercenaries approach them thrusting some of the prisoners onto their knees. They were whimpering with fear begging for their lives. Taking the cigarillo out of her mouth, she placed it onto the small, round ashtray in her bike as she blew a smoke from her breath. She got out of the bike and nodded once as she pointed to one of the prisoners.

The merc behind the male obeyed and forced him forward. Fury grabbed his throat with a snarl as he fumbled with her impressive abnormal strength trying to regain his breath. She spoke harshly, "Where is Odin Kain?"

The man continued breathing hard. He touched her hand and she started feeling her hand getting colder. As if he was trying to freeze her hand off. Increasing her grip on his throat, she let out a snarl as she boiled her hand making it hotter. The man started screaming in pain as she lifted him off the ground effortlessly and tossed him down onto the ground.

Fury let out another breath and started breathing controlling her entire rage into the man's body and he contorted in an odd, painful shape as he was being boiled alive. His body was smoking. The two other prisoners, a man and a woman stared at him with fear watching him die. After she was finished, the merc leader turned her attention on the woman and approached. She gasped shaking her head fearfully.

As Fury grabbed her head, the merc behind shouted out a warning, "Wait, Fury, she's poisonous. One of our guys who handled her died instantly.

The woman immediately dug her nails into her arm as Fury looked back cocking her head. Feeling the effects of the poison on her wrist, Fury closed her eye and groaned cracking her neck and shoulder muscles. The poison that was running along Fury's veins was visible at first, but it blended in returning to normal as she opened her eyes and scowled at the merc. She let out a scoff questioning him, "So?"

Fury's body resists most poisons and the woman screamed some more as she realized that she was immune to her ability. Taking out her dagger, Fury brought the woman closer and stabbed her once without hesitation. She scowled back at her coldly as she responded slowly removing the blade as the woman's blood oozed out of her body and burned the ground, "I am immune to your poison and you will watch as your companion will slowly die unless you can tell me what I want to know."

The woman gasped as she whimpered slowly shaking her head. She still had her nails dug into Fury's wrist, but she was immune to her toxins. She tossed the woman onto her back and turned to the last man. Moving forward, she grabbed his throat and lifted as she threatened the dagger before his throat. The woman shouted out, "Do not tell her!"

One of the Merc hit her on the head shouted, "Shut it!"

The man gasped in fear, but spoke, "You missed him. I haven't seen Kain in this town for a while as he is on the next town over. Near Ephraim. Please, let us go. You have your answer."

Fury nodded and dropped him as she wiped the blade off from the poison on the grass. She closed it and pocketed it responding, "Good. That was all you had to say. I won't kill you."

Turning to her mercs, she smirked and sneered as she responded with a nod, "They are all yours boys."

She coldly turned her back walking toward her bike as two of the merc behind her shot them killing the prisoners. The strong, blonde woman had a no prisoner rule, but she wouldn't kill someone who she promised she wouldn't kill. She let her mercs do that part of the job. Taking a seat on her motorcycle, she took her small cigar and placed it back into her mouth breathing in a few puffs.

A hand was placed on her cycle as she looked up to one of her lieutenants looking at her. She stared closely and noticed something odd about his eyes. They were shimmering in white-yellow like energy. She saw that before and soon realized that it wasn't her lieutenant but someone else in his place. Someone like Cerberus. He is a strong telepath with the ability to control thoughts from a long distance. She spoke respecting his presence, "Cerberus."

The lieutenant spoke with Cerberus's English accented tone, " _What has Vixen told you so far about your mission?_ "

Fury shrugged as she blew a puff of smoke before responding, "I am to look for him and shake him down. Make him pay or repo his equipment."

He shook his head and responded, " _Disregard that for now and listen to my instructions carefully. Skylar Cade is on the hunt for Kain as well, so follow him…_ "

Cerberus continued his instructions while Fury listened as the flames continued to burn the town to the ground, its orange colored fumes scorching the clear sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skylar Cade rode into the town of Ephraim on horseback with Wolf riding along on his heels. Kit stayed behind as Vixen promised him that she will keep Kit safe. Cade trusted her, but not Cerberus. So as long as Vixen keeps her promise, the twelve year old is at good hands. Cade looked around the town and muttered shaking his head, "This place seems abandoned."

Wolf looked around and sniffed the air, but he agreed with his assessment as he responded, "Yes. A trap perhaps?"

Cade nodded as he inhaled sharply patting Wolf's horse, "Spread out. If you find Kain, let me know."

Wolf nodded and rode off taking a different direction. Cade continued riding forward as he urged his horse forward. Looking around, it felt eerie to him as if he was being watched. Then he looked the security cameras and they seemed to be looking at him. Following his every steps. He knew what that meant as Vixen warned him. Kain knew he was here for him and he will wait.

Stopping before the house that Vixen directed him toward, Cade stepped off the horse and tied the rein next to a lamp post. He removed his hat, placed it on the saddle and moved forward toward the house. Before he raised his hand to knock, the door opened automatically making an odd, eerie noise. Cade gulped and entered warily as he spoke into the abandoned hallway, "Kain?"

The intercom spoke making him jump a little, "Welcome Skylar Cane. Please move along to your left into the living room."

If anyone said that this house would give them the heebie jeebies, they weren't lying. Skylar felt the house to be spooky especially in an abandoned town like this place. He walked into the room and noticed several computer equipment as well as other technology surrounding the room. Kain was still on the keyboard typing but responded in a quick, quirky tone, "Welcome again and please sit down. We will be with you."

Cade spoke staring at him with a question, "Huh? We? We are alone."

"No," Kain responded shaking his head, "No, no," he was still breathing hard and shaking a bit as he rammed his hand on the counter top.

He turned around tapping his head with his finger as he spoke in a whisper, "We, me and the voices in my head. This, tis…this is a rare occasion of me, us and you meeting for the first time. Welcome!"

He was still stammering in his voice and turned around to re-focus his attention into the screen. Cade stared at him shaking his head confused. He responded again, "Kain, I am…"

"Skylar Cade. Yes, yes," Kain continued to stammer in a quirky tone as he turned around nodded at him, -"Yes, we know you. Skylar Cade. Age 42. Born in Lake City, Michigan. 2189. The war took away your parents and you were thrust into the tide at a young age. Fought all your life till that fateful day you received your ability. Control or manipulate projectile weapons. In short, you dodge bullets. Very cool. Very, very cool indeed. We approve."

"Ah," Cade tried again, but Kain interrupted him, "We know you. Your profile. Good reputation. You received many marks for your victories and not once have you been untrustworthy. That could be enough for maybe us to trust you. For the moment. Can't trust anyone else. Will not trust. Cerberus. Cerberus is bad. Very bad. Means three headed dog that guard the underworld. It fits. We agree. It fits. Yes."

Kain then grunted again shaking his head closing his eyes as he continued tapping the side of his crown speaking to himself, "Yes, yes, NO! Quiet! We have headache. Too loud…"

Cade paused a bit studying him. Kain seemed to be quick to trust him. He attempted to respond again, "Umm…"

Kain interrupted him again with a shout, "You are here for us. Yes? Yes! We expected you! No, please sit. Sit!"

Cade let out a sigh feeling sorry for the man. Kain seemed to be half mad and somewhat aware that he is. He couldn't imagine the pain. Deciding to humor him, the hunter-merc sat down as Kain continued jabbering on, "We see everything. Our eyes are everywhere and we cannot trust anyone's words. Not even the man who invades our brain. Doesn't belong. He doesn't. NO! He-he he he heh he doesn't belong. Oh no," he muttered some more and lowered his head as he shouted at himself, "QUIET!"

Kain looked at stared at him and spoke plainly as he changed his tone quickly as he asked, "So, what brings you here to our home?"

Cade asked him, "What do you know of the disappearances around New York, Maine, Jersey, Texas and Los Angeles?"

Kain stared at him and started making a weird, creepy laughing noise as he responded, "Is this such an odd question? Do we agree? Yes! No, well yes of course we know. We see everything. We see a man with the empty eyes walk into town. People disappear. He cannot see us. No, no nonononono, no. We are lucky. Don't you agree? Yes?"

Cade let out a sigh and shook his head responding, "Kain, focus, please. Tell me of this man. Who is he? What did he do?"

Kain shrugged and continued jabbering off in a crazy, quirky tone tapping his finger into his crown for one time, "Focus, yes, yes, we will focus and get right down to business. Perhaps you would like a story, no," he continued and then shouted as he thrust his head to the side, "No! Shut up! He does not want a story."

He jerked back to Cade and spoke still jabbering, "Sorry, the voices won't stop arguing. We will explain quickly. You must understand. He did not do anything. He is nothing. It is the people that vanish around him. They seem to. His eyes. You don't want to know. Or you want to know? Then we will tell you. They are of darkness. Do not stare at him because if you do. You will vanish. Ka-put. Poof. Hocus Pocus into the air. Acra-kadabra! Alakazam!"

Cade spoke again with a question with enforcement, "Who is he!"

"You, oh no," Kain shook his head as his facial expression contorted into sadness, "You do not want to know. Better off you don't know. We can lie, if you want?"

Cade let out another sigh as he shook his head. Taking out the blindfold he found the other day, he responded carefully showing him the cloth, "I found this in Los Angeles. This belongs to someone that I know of. He vanished a long time ago."

Kain took the cloth and studied it. He looked back sadly as he responded, "We know. We saw. You wish to know?"

When Cade nodded, Kain whispered two words, "Saul Cade."

Satisfied, Kain sat back and inspected the cloth noting the insignia. He continued jabbering along, "We recognize the cloth and the symbol. Crimson. It belonged to Saul Cade. He worked for Crimson."

Cade asked again, "Who is Crimson? What does my brother have to do with him?"

Kain continued as he handed back Cade the cloth, "Not much. We don't know much about Crimson. Only that he hides and when comes out, that's when hell goes loose. He hides in his armor. This means one thing. He is human. Not Abnormal. Not one of us. No, no no no NO!"

He stopped and whispered tapping his crown again, "He is mean. To us and our machines."

Suddenly he whirled around and shouted into the computer, "CRIMSON! You will not kick us out any longer! We want to know more of you! CRIMSON!"

Cade rubbed his ear as he cringed painfully from his shouting. Kain paused and started hitting himself jabbering, "Shut up! Stop talking! Crimson will hear us if we don't stop talking about him. Or he will sends his goons after us. We keep running but we don't want to run. No more. This time, we want to fight. Yes! NO, no, no no no, we are not ready! QUIET!"

Cade shouted as he offered his hand forward, "Kain, focus! Get yourself together!"

Kain turned and whispered, "Too late. He heard us. We are surrounded. We are finished. Good bye and good luck. We enjoyed meeting the famed reputed hunter. Was an honor. Good luck, yes?"

Cade hesitated and before he could say anything, the front door was being sawed through with some kind of chainsaw. Kain started screaming in pain, shaking and holding his head jabbering, "CRIMSON IS COME! No escape for us! He will dissect our brains and eat them. Yuck!"

Cade turned and jumped into action. He rushed out of the living room and toward the wall as he noticed a chainsaw cutting through the door. Suddenly, the blade moved away and the door was kicked open. Cade jumped back as Fury entered and pointed her chainsaw bladed rifle toward him. Her small cigar was short now and still in her mouth as she continued chewing on it. She let go with multitude of sub-atomic firing. Cade braced himself as his ability activated moving his hands forward.

He started moving as the air around him went into slow motion when he quickly moved his hands to control Fury's small projectile bullets away from him making them miss his skin by a few hairs. Fury continued to chew her cigar in slow motion as she scowled back at him with hatred still firing at him. Cade was so distracted by the bullets he did not catch Fury switching her weapon into mortar mode.

She fired one last shot as the weapon recoiled against her hard body armor with the grenade flying in slow motion from her weapon and into the wall near him. Cade was too late to stop it as the grenade blew with the shards and the wall hitting him. Cade yelled out as he was thrust against the wall painfully and then fell unconscious as darkness overcame him. The Blood Vengeance merc leader smirked as she took out her short cigar and spat at Cade's unconscious form. Kain in the other room continued jabbering screaming something about no escape and dying.

Fury smirked and blew a puff of smoke as she shouted through the broken doorway, "I got him boys! Take both him and Wolf back home. I'm sure Cerberus would love to see them again."

She placed the cigar back into her mouth from the other side and clocked her rifle again to empty her magazine. Placing in a fresh one, she moved forward into the living room of the mad Odin Kain. She had one last thing to do before leaving town and that was to deal with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation and Empathy

The smoke from the small cigar continued to waft through the air as Fury inhaled sharply before blowing the smoke out through her nose. She moved forward toward the living room while chewing the tobacco in her mouth. Her metallic boots clanged loudly into the room as she scowled at the whimpering and shivering mad genius. A growl escaped from her throat as she uttered it softly. Kain looked up slowly and then stopped shaking as his expression turned to anger.

Kain screamed madly, "You are not Crimson! Liar! Liar, liar pants on fire! AAARRRGH!"

He rushed forward, but Fury's teeth clenched as it dug into the end of the tobacco as she opened fired onto the ground. The loud auto bursts coming from the rifle scared Kain into submission as he backed before her onto the ground shaking and whimpering. He was moving slightly back, forth and sideways. Fury scowled back at him with disgust as she lowered her weapon. She crouched before him and took out her cigar. Still holding it between her index finger and a thumb, she spat on her side as she blew out the remainder of the smoke out of her mouth.

She spoke, "Odin Kain. I am here by the decree of Cerberus to hear you. What have you to say for yourself? Tell me before I will kill you."

Odin shrugged as he looked up for a moment and then cringed averting her gaze. He pleaded placing both of his hands together in a jerking motion, "Oh Queen of everything, please spare us and our kingdom. We did not meant anything. It's the voices. They tell us things. Things about Cerberus that even you do not know…"

Fury let out a snarl and shouted as she tapped her cigar two more times, "Silence, fool! You are behind on your payments, so do not think you can ask me to spare you for a third time. Your uses has run out. Time to pay the reaper."

Odin stopped moving and made a small, odd and creepy laughter as he kept his head down. He started singing and then talking in the same time, "Reaper. The Reaper. Yes I have met him. Once. Knew him. He is as real as we are, but problem is. He is dead. He is alive and yet dead in the same time. He was one of us and real scary too. An undead monster and reaper of souls."

Fury continued to growl with disgust as she placed the cigar back into her mouth and continued chewing it. She got up and walked over to Odin. Odin backed a bit to stay away from her, but she was too quick and grabbed him. She hoisted him up onto his feet and bashed him against the wall. He continued to avert her glare, but she spoke again pressing her teeth against the cigarillo to keep it in the same place, "Speak some sense fool. Do you have any other last words?"

Kain looked up and stared at her with excitement as he nodded still jabbering, "Yes, yes yesyesyes, YES! We do! Do you want to hear it? The story. Your story? Kyra Romanov. Russian born and bred. Most of your…grah-argh…"

He was silent by her snarl as she increased her grip on his throat and lifted him. Taking out a knife and flicking it open, she was getting ready to cut him open. Kain was dangling from the ground but he was still jumping around humming as he attempted to get some words out, "Pay you a story for our life! Pay you! Cerberus does not know what we know. It was all hush hush. You wish to hear?"

Fury released her grip and growled as her small cigar moved back into her mouth via her tongue. She started chewing the last bit of her slow burning cigar and moved the knife close to his throat. She spoke still dangling him over the ground, "Speak!"

Kain continued jabbering away, "You don't remember much of your life right? Life all gone. Memories gone before thirty years ago! Crimson…"

Fury chewed through the half of her cigar as she narrowed her eyes glaring at Kain. She spat into his face angrily impatiently, "What do you know of my memories?!"

Kain laughed a little and placed his hand on her breastplate while he tapped with his finger against his crown responding, "You will let us go, right? A favor for a favor as we, the voices in my head and I, tell you what we know about your memories?"

Then he started screaming madly in pain as his eyeball was being burned by Fury's boiling point. The moisture on the skin of his eyeball was boiling. He continued screaming as Fury let him go with him collapsing onto the floor. Smoke was coming through his hands that he had on his eye. Boiling blood was oozing out through his hands making it burn. The cold, furious woman continued to chew her cigar. She turned to the computers and clocked her weapon as she opened fire destroying them.

Kain continued screaming, "No, no no no NO! Oh the pain! The agony! So many voices! QUIET!"

He got up and tackled Fury pulling at her hair. His eye left eyeball was messed up bad, burned so much that his eye swelled up sunburnt. The burning blood was still oozing down. Fury ceased firing and turned onto Kain grabbing his head. She rammed a punch that sent him flying against the wall. Her blood was boiling to a point of anger that her entire body was smoking. Smoke was escaping through her armor piece and her mouth as she continued to chew and burn her cigar inside her mouth.

Kain whimpered and averted his gaze as he muttered, "We are sorry. You are guest and it was our fault for our attack. We are sorry. Please forgive!"

He continued to scream in pain as Fury continued to burn him from the inside. When she ceased for the moment, Kain spoke again in a whisper, "Just remember, it wasn't your fault. Remember Sakha and Oymyakon. Remember Rasputin. Remember that it was he and you who grew up together. It's not your fault. Ask Cerberus…"

He screamed again as she let out a roar grabbing his neck again. She lifted him and grabbed his chest with her other hand. Then she arched his spine, bent it backwards with her strength as her muscles grew. Kain continued screaming in pain until his back made a snapping noise. She let go throwing him toward the broken computers. He crashed into it and was knocked unconscious. Breathing a couple more times heavily, she exhaled one more time as smoke continued steaming form her body she let out another howl of rage arching her back as her muscles expanded showing her true muscular strength. During the course of her screaming, liquids around the house continued to bubble and exploded.

The broken computers sparked as it set Kain's body on fire. In that brief moment before getting set on fire, Kain woke up painfully and saw the blinking red circle below the socket. The socket was sparking with electricity. He muttered ignoring the pain as he moved his bloodied fingered toward the electric sparks, "Oooh, socket…"

He touched the open electrical socket above the flashing red circle. In that last breath as electricity sparked from his finger into the socket, he was set on fire. He was screaming as he continued rolling while being burned alive. Fury continued to breathe heavily with anger while watching the flames dance. Kain ceased moving as the fire enveloped him. Chewing her cigar, she spat them out into the fire as she turned away.

Soon as she reached outside, the mercenaries were waiting for her. She spoke with one singular order to her lieutenant, "Burn the entire place down, Mortar. I want this insignificant trash gone from the face of this wretched Earth!"

The Blood Vengeance lieutenant activated the flames on his hands as he stared back at the house. Using his power, he shot exploding flames into the house of Odin Kain, erasing every last memory of his solitude life. Fury went to her motorcycle and turned it on. Taking another rolled cigarillo, she placed it into her mouth and bit into the end of the tobacco. Taking out a lighter, she lit her small cigar and sucked in all the smoke. Taking it out, she exhaled the smoke as she put away her lighter. She rode off as her Blood Vengeance group followed her in a trail leaving the town behind. They were going back home to Cerberus where she had some questions she needed answered.

* * *

Back in New Vegas Nevada in the Hellfire Complex club, business was slow as usual. It was the early afternoon after all. Two hours before noon. Most of Vixen's and her employee's clients or patrons are either home or out doing business in the wastelands of the southwestern states. There were a few mercenaries sitting around drinking and smoking, but none of them were Fury's Blood Vengeance. They simply hired mercs, soldiers and criminals who were called into Cerberus's service through Vixen.

At the moment, however, Vixen wasn't at the head of the club. She left her second in command, a young woman named Layla, to watch after the bar. She was seen smiling and talking with several soldiers who took a liking to her. Her look after she scanned the backdoor of the bar briefly was of concern for Vixen. Her boss was worried for Skylar Cade who was taken to one of the client rooms reserved for VIPs. Letting out a sigh, she continued to carry the tray and looked back at the soldier smiling at him while he had his arm around her back keeping her close.

In one of the VIP rooms, Vixen was over the unconscious form of Cade. Kit was on the other side holding his hand and praying that he will live. His healing factor was not as strong as Wolf and Kit. All Abnormal after when they get hurt receives regenerative abilities but not all of them are strong enough. Some Abnormal will die if their wounds are not taken care of. That was what Vixen was concerned about. Taking the cloth, she dabbed it in the warm water and wringed it out before placing it on Cade's scarred face. Half his left eye was nearly taken out. Some blood remained on his arm even after Vixen mended it. She noticed the skin around it including the eye regenerating, but it was slow.

Kit spoke with a question as she squeezed Cade's hand, "Will he live?"

Vixen looked at the twelve year old and offered a sad smile as she touched her head responding, "Yes. He is strong. I took care of his wounds. Removing the remaining bullets and shards of metal from his left face, torso and arm. It's up to his healing factor to take care of the rest. He just needs his rest."

Kit nodded as Vixen left the room. She noticed Wolf waiting outside of the doorway so he sat up as she approached him with a question, "Did you see what happened."

Wolf let out a sigh as he continued to chew on the toothpick between his teeth. He responded, "It wasn't a fair fight. Cade gave everything he had, but in the end Fury just ended it all with a cheap move with the grenade launcher. Even he couldn't stop the grenade from coming because he was caught off guard and in a narrow hallway. Fury didn't even give him a chance to fight back."

Vixen scowled at him as she snarled a bit with another question, "Where were you?"

Wolf shrugged as he let out a sigh still leaning with his back against the wall. He continued to chew his toothpick as he started to explain while flashing back to what happened while in Ephraim, Utah…

* * *

It was as Skylar Cade stopped before the house of Odin Kain, a lone wolf was watching from a distance. After he was satisfied that Cade found Kain, the wolf lumbered off patrolling the abandoned town for a bit. It sniffed the air. Suddenly it smelled something familiar and let out a snarl. One of the Blood Vengeance merc came out with a gun and opened fire on the wolf. He killed him while at some distance from the wolf, the real Wolf gasped with pain holding his head. He went down to one knee as several mercenaries came upon him. Wolf charged forward, but was stopped with one of them shot flames at his general direction.

As the Blood Vengeance mercs surrounded Wolf, Mortar approached him with a sneer as his hands was covered with flames. He was an Abnormal with the power of explosions and this time he was using flames. Wolf let out a snarl baring his fangs and the lieutenant simply tossed his flames several times in several exploding arcs. Wolf grunted in pain as he was burnt in several areas. His skin regenerated the burns and he let out a howl of fury as his face shifted. The jaw on his face expanded slightly as more fangs appeared. He snarled back at the Lieutenant but collapsed onto the floor as several automatic fire was heard. The bullets entered Wolf's back as Fury approached the circle still chewing her short cigarillo.

Fury ceased firing as she watched Wolf's back regenerate with the bullets falling out. She smirked slightly impressed as she took out her small cigar. Spitting out some chewed tobacco, she responded as smoke billowed out of her mouth, "Impressive, Wolf, but even that is not enough. I know you want finish our fight since last night, don't you? Well, here I am. I will go easy on you, I promise."

Fury unclicked her rifle and handed it to one of her mercs as she placed the cigar back into her mouth and readied herself as her muscles expanded again through her clenching of her fists. She moved her muscled arms around as her body expanded a little more while she cracked her neck and shoulder muscles. Wolf left out a snarl as he puffed a breath. He slowly started his transformation into a werebeast as he bent back his face letting out a howl. His eyes slowly shifted to beast like and yellow. His muscles expanded as small, short cut fur replaced his skin. His clothes were being shredded as his expansive muscle size was getting too big for his clothes. He was getting bigger and slowly rose to his feet.

The Blood Vengeance mercs muttered nervously as they backed a bit, but the lieutenant shouted as he stretched his arm toward the mercs, "Stay where you are! Keep the circle nice and tight."

He scowled back Wolf with hatred as his hands continued to be enveloped with flames, but he nodded his head once toward his boss as if saying that it was between Wolf and Fury. Fury continued to scowl back with a smirk as the werebeast slowly turned to face her. She responded nodding, "Even better when you're angry, Wolf. Keep it coming?"

The werebeast let out a roar as it treaded the ground with his claws and rushed forward quickly. Fury braced herself as she rushed grabbing the beast's throat. The beast clawed at Fury giving her long gashes, but all healed quickly as she increased her muscle power to compensate for his abnormal strength. The wrestled around the ground with the werebeast roaring while trying to gnash at Fury's throat to rip it off, but she kept the beast back still chewing on her cigar.

The werebeast clawed Fury once across her face and picked her up as he thrust her across the ring. Fury grunted as she glided across the ground with her face scar in three deep grooves from the beast's claw. She shook her head and flipped her blond hair back as she cracked her neck slowly while her scar regenerated returning her face to normal. Her only old scar with an eye patch over it remained. It wouldn't heal because her eyeball was removed. She never remembered exactly how, but she lost it during the war.

Still chewing on her cigar, she got up and turned as the werebeast roared at her about to charge, but several flames exploded again in several arcs. It made the beast very angry as he turned to Mortar. It let out a roar and walked forward, but the lieutenant let loose several more exploding arcs in several places. The werebeast charged and Mortar stopped as the flames were extinguished from his hands. Instead, he converted his entire armor, body and face into a liquid stone like body that resembled cement or concrete. Even his eyes turned into a stone like color.

Mortar continued to scowl back at the beast with a smirk as he waited for his chance. The Blood Vengeance mercs saw him doing that and gasped as they backed away quickly. He was going to explode like a Mortar. Fury continued to chew her cigar watching the beast charging on all fours toward her lieutenant. The lieutenant grunted with one effort as he brought his hands together in a clap when the beast got close enough. The area surrounding Mortar exploded in one bang in about several meters in a black flame like explosion thrusting Wolf flying back. He went crashing onto the ground stunned for a bit. He was still smoking.

The mercs scattered, but a few weren't as lucky as some were caught by the shockwave of Mortar's explosion. Fury watched as she slowly got up and took out her cigar blowing smoke toward the black smoke that was slowly rising and dispersing. Fortunately, as the smoke cleared, there were no casualties. Mortar was still standing as he waved his arms back and forth dispersing the smoke faster. Even his skin returned to normal and his eyes turned back. He watched as the werebeast slowly grunted still going.

Angry, the beast rose and started to charge, but was stopped when Fury quickly went in behind it placing her muscled arm around its neck. She clenched her teeth as it dug into the tobacco skin of her cigar. The beast continued roaring as it stood and flailed around trying to get her off, but Fury was too strong for the beast. She kept her expanded bicep locked around its neck. Taking her cigar out of her mouth, she flipped her fallen strand of hair out of the way as she blew smoke into the werebeast watching coldly with a smirk.

Slowly, Wolf lost his concentration as he reverted back to his human form and collapsed unconscious in Fury's strangle hold. Dropping him onto the floor, Fury placed the cigar back into her mouth as she walked forward toward her lieutenant. She approached him as Mortar looked at her. She placed her hand on his armor shoulder piece with a response followed by a nod, "Check his pulse, Mortar. If he's dead, get rid of the body. However, if he lives, bide him and take him to the front of Kain's house. Have him observe while being helpless as I deal with Skylar Cade."

Mortar nodded once and approached Wolf's unconscious form. He felt his pulse but saw that he was still breathing. Letting out a disappointed scoff, he took several bindings from his pocket and bounded his hands together. It was made from a metal that was unbreakable. It was the same metal that was made from Fury's eye patch called Crimsonium. With his abnormal strength, he lifted Wolf and dragged him along following Fury.

Fury got back her weapon and approached the door of Odin Kain. Turning on her weapon, she activated her chainsaw. As it hit the metal of the door, Wolf awoke with a start and let out a snarl. Mortar turned to him and punched him once with a harsh command, "Quiet!"

Wolf had no choice but to watch as Fury finished cutting into the door and kicking it open. Closing his eyes, he uttered a low Indian prayer. Suddenly a wolf appeared from the left. No one could see the wolf except for Wolf whom his eyes was glowing with energy. It was his vision as he commanded the wolf to enter the house. From there, he watched Fury fire on Cade followed by an explosion that ripped the wall apart. It ripped across Cade hurting him bad.

Mortar hit the back of his head harshly with an explosive impact as Wolf groaned not able to keep the connection. His vision cut out and he groaned onto his knees as he was temporarily blinded. Darkness overcame him…

* * *

Wolf sat up from the wall and sighed shaking his head as he ignored Vixen entering the VIP room with Cade inside it. He was finished with his storytelling. Vixen was upset by that story and let out a snarl as she stormed toward the one person who had some explaining to do. Cerberus.

She thrust the door opened and charged down the dark hallway. Soon as she reached the general area, she looked around and shouted, "Show yourself!"

Her mind tingled as Cerberus' words resounded, "What is it, my daughter?"

Vixen grunted distracted and shouted some more, "Stop it, father! You know why I am here!"

The telltale clink of Cerberus's wheelchair moved forward as he put down the tablet he was reading on his lap. He spoke as he continued tingling Vixen's mind attempting to sooth her, "Be calm, Selene. Soothe your emotions."

Vixen let out a snarl and closed her eyes as she moaned shaking her head. His effect was working on her as she groaned cracking her neck while asking her question, "Can you explain yourself to me, father? Why did you tell Kyra to hurt both Wolf and Cade?"

She opened her eyes as he offered his hand responding, "I never did. She simply chose to. Remember, I have no power over Kyra's actions. She is immune to me. Come, sit on my lap."

Vixen scowled at him for a few moments, but changed her expression as she whimpered. Tears started forming around her eye ducts. She believed her father. Approaching him, she sat on his lap as her father wrapped his arm around her. He placed the tablet on his lap aside as Vixen pecked him on the cheek once. She watched him with a smile as she was getting better just by being with him. No one knew they were related by blood. As father and daughter. Not even Skylar Cade knows this.

Cerberus spoke not using his telepathy to read his daughter's mind, "Talk to me, Selene. What is bothering you?"

Vixen sighed and nodded as she wiped her tear away, "I am worried about Cade. He was hurt the most when he was hit by Fury's grenade shards. I did what I could with cleaning his wounds, but he is healing slowly. I am afraid he has brain damage from the impact."

Her father shook his head and touched her cheek as he reassured her, "Do not worry. He is the strongest and perhaps the most resilient. He will survive his wounds as long as your ability will aid in his quick recovery."

Vixen bared her fangs with a snarl as she shook her head with another response, "He is in coma, father. He is dreaming and he won't awake for a while. Why would Kyra hurt him so bad?"

He sighed as he touched Vixen's chest where her little bump was starting to show. He responded as she touched his hand, "I know of your relationship with Skylar Cade and I know you are pregnant. You are starting show the signs and you know I won't invade the privacy of one of my daughter's mind. In knowing that, I pay Kyra to keep Cade alive. I know she wants him dead and whenever she increases the price of Cade's life, I pay her handsomely in order to keep her on my side. That is all I can do to make sure he lives for you. I only want you happy."

Vixen nodded as she looked down sniffing. Her father kissed her on the cheek and stroked her back. He spoke again, "Go back to Skylar Cade and aide in his recovery. I trust you and your abilities so do not fear for him any longer. I have faith in you."

Vixen smiled and nodded responding as she got up, "Thanks."

As she slowly left the room, Cerberus turned back to his tablet. He was reading over it. The title of the report was Marseilles Imports. The sub-title had the name of the founder. Jacques Rousseau. Cerberus continued to immerse himself into the reading as some of the words included information about cyber technology as well as other imports. Obviously, the Marseilles Imports originated in the city of Marseilles, France.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vixen returned to the VIP room. Both Wolf and Kit looked at her, but she responded flicking her wrist, "Visiting hours are over. I must pursue other avenues of healing him. I prefer it if it's done alone. I will summon you both when he awakes."

Wolf nodded and took Kit's hand as they walked to exit the room. He touched Vixen's shoulder and responded, "Take care of him, Sel. If he dies, it's on your head."

Vixen let out a snarl as she followed them out of the room and she locked the door behind him. Putting the key aside, she walked back forward toward Cade as she slowly removed her blouse letting it fall onto the ground. As her tail twitched, she slowly got onto the bed and crawled toward him atop of his form. She stroked his head and removed the cloth. Moving closer to his scarred face, she kissed it as she uttered a low growl stroking his face.

She spoke, "I know you are dreaming, Cade. I wonder, what are you dreaming about?"

As she stroked his scarred face, she closed her eyes and moaned as she arched her back. Her eyes snapped open as it was covered with a whitish blue glow. Her face seemed to glow in a light blue aura. Her shallow breaths coming out of her mouth was in a visible light blue spectrum as she pushed deep with her empathy. In the same time her hand on his face started to glow in a light bluish flame. Cade gasped once shuddering with her power but remained in coma. She could feel his emotions and seek to sooth his pain in order to increase his recovery. She could feel his emotions and seek to sooth his pain in order to increase his recovery.

She let out a light gasp as she whispered two words, "Saul Cade…"

Vixen let out a final moan as she closed her eyes falling unconscious while keeping her light-bluish flame-engulfed hand on Cade's scarred face. She was dreaming along with him as she used his deep emotions to explore his past.


	6. Chapter 6: Saul Cade

"SEAL THE BREACH!"

Several explosions blew across the ground near the broken wall. It was dark with several flames illuminating the dark sky. Skylar Cade was running up the hill toward the wall shouting, "Seal the breach! Keep them back!"

Several enemy soldiers rushed through the broken wall but was cut down by several more firing. It was the year 2214 near Reims, France. The war against the Nemesis army wasn't going well. The wall separating Reims from the other side extended all the way down France. It was a long and tall construct made of a metal alloy. Right now, from Skylar's eyes, the part of the wall was broken and they were trying to seal it.

Skylar shouted again, "Saul!"

He reached the top and fired back from the side of the wall at the soldiers. He shouted again looking around for his younger brother, "Saul, where are you?!"

Another explosion ranged near him. He ducked as the debris flew. They enemy was still pushing and they seemed endless as they rushed in waves. Skylar realized that he would have to retreat. Suddenly as he looked up, several fighter jets flew past. They were bearing the Allies mark. A smile grew on his features as he shouted waving at the other soldiers, "Reinforcements! Push them back! Now!"

After he took a breath, he shouted again, "Saul!"

The voice of his brother finally responded as he shouted from the opposite of what he was looking at, "Over here!"

Saul approached him and touched him on the shoulder as Skylar questioned him, "Where were you?"

He shrugged responding, "Sorry bro. Had to get some more ammo."

Skylar let out an exasperated sigh shaking his head as he Gibb slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't scare me like that, Saul. The General wants to see the both of us."

They walked side by side quickly away from the breached wall as the Allies repair men rushed to the wall to start repairing it. Since the reinforcements came, they were able to push back the enemy and seal the breach. It was victory for them this night. Side by side, the Cade brothers entered the General's tent and saluted.

General Maxwell Maximus looked up from the map observation center and nodded returning their salute, "Good you two are here. Are you both ready for this war to end soon? Because I know I am."

The Cade brothers nodded as Sky responded, "Yes, sir. It is good the reinforcements have come. With the fall of Berlin, Leipzig, and Hamburg, Germany will fall. We will have finally taking up position to surround Russia. What of General Rasputin's army?"

General Max, as he was aptly called, nodded as he continued, "He's pulling his forces back into Russia and the surrounding area. At the moment he still has the biggest Russian army but he is waiting for something. We don't know. I require an infiltration team to march through Poland and Ukraine in order to reach the border of Russia. Both of you have been chosen by Major Dimitri Romanov."

Saul spoke up as he appeared to be confused, "A Russian? We are to follow the lead of an enemy soldier?"

Skylar hissed at his brother with a warning, "Saul! The General is talking."

Maxwell raised his hand and shook his head responding, "It is alright. I understand your hatred for the Russians, but he is our ally. One of the few willing to stand with the Allies. Now, he is Russian but turned his back on the enemy. He was willing to join the Allies by spying for them for a while trading war secrets. When he was found out by General Rasputin, he ordered his execution. He managed to escape and now he is leading an infiltration team because he knows the terrain very well."

Skylar nodded as he saluted, "Yes sir! When do we meet him?"

Max continued as he responded to Sky, "Right away Captain. You are to be his second in command. This infiltration team isn't very big," he continued as he turned his focus to Saul, the younger Cade brother, "Lieutenant, you will go along for the ride. I am impressed by your marks and your marksmanship rating is very excellent. You will be the team's sniper. Follow and listen to Major Romanov's orders."

Saul responded having a small issue with that, "I'd have to disagree sir. I will not follow the order of a Russian."

The General responded, "It is not a suggestion, Lieutenant. It is an order. Dismissed both of you and report to Major Romanov. The officer outside will lead you to a heli pad where you will be transported to the Major's location in Berlin. It will be a quick flight, only about an hour and a half."

The Cade brothers saluted, although Saul did that rather reluctantly as he was unwilling to serve under a Russian Major. They both left the tent as the officer was waiting for them with their bags ready for the journey. They took their bags and placed it on their backs as they followed the officer toward the transport pad.

Sky turned to his brother and questioned him, "Are you crazy? You don't talk back to a General like that."

Saul shrugged and responded bluntly, "I will not follow the order of a Russian. They are the enemy."

Sky let out a sigh and gibb slapped him again responding, "What hole did you come from? The Russians are not the enemy, but the Nemesis are. There are several Russians who are fighting for the Allies as well as Germans. This isn't Second World War. It's the Third World War. If I have to follow a Russian Major who fights for the Allies, I will be willing to do so."

Saul scoffed and responded, "That's cause he promoted you to second command of the infiltration team."

Sky shook his head and they continued on toward the helicopter with the rotary arm blades moving. The officer pointed ahead as he responded, "Your transport will be the Heathcliff. An M5-16 Osprey with a rotary motor. You will reach your destination in about an hour and a quarter half to Berlin. Good luck Captain. Lieutenant."

He saluted and turned back as the Cade brothers boarded the Osprey. They placed the bags on the floor and sat down on the chair as they buckled in. Saul looked up to see another passenger with them. It was a beautiful dark haired woman with ice blue eyes and a casual, strong smile. She continued to smile at him as she nodded.

Saul opened his mouth to try to speak but all he said was uhhh. The helicopter shuddered as it lifted off and moved fast toward their destination. Sky looked at both of them and smiled with humor. He nodded at the woman and responded extending his hand, "Captain Skylar Cade. This boy is my brother. Lieutenant Saul Cade."

The woman nodded shaking his hand. She looked at the lieutenant and responded with a native, accented Russian accent, "My name is Muhina. Sergeant Anastasia Muhina."

"Oh," Saul responded taken a little bit aback by her accent.

Ana looked at him strangely but Skylar saved the day again by gibb slapping him on the head once more knocking his senses in place. Saul muttered a bit as he spoke, "Umm, you're pretty."

Saul closed his eyes shaking his head as Ana giggled a little bit blushing a little. Sky palmed his face as he let out a sigh shaking his head at his brother. He spoke apologizing for his young brother, "I apologize for my little bro. He is just nervous around pretty girls."

Ana giggled a little and nodded responding, "Nyet. I get that all the time. Lieutenant…"

The young Cade spoke up quickly a little bit embarrassed, "Call me Saul…"

Anastasia giggled again and responded enforcing her Russian accent, "Da. Call me Tasia. Looks like we will be working together."

Saul gulped and asked her, "What do you mean?"

Tasia continued to explain, "You are team sniper, no? I am the spotter. I will be responsible for the targets and if necessary I am the backup sniper."

Sky continued to smile at his brother as Saul asked her a question, "You a sniper too? How good?"

She responded, "Very. I have high marks."

Saul smirked at her as his competitive nature surfaced, "Really? I am a better shot, so I guess that's why I'm the team sniper."

Anastasia looked at him and scoffed a little, "Is that so? We will have to see, than because I was the best sniper in my academy."

"Which academy," Saul inquired which Anastasia responded, "Moscow Military Institute of the Russian FSS. I served in the Federal Security Service for a while for border security."

Saul gaped his mouth for a bit and then shook his head as he cleared his throat retorting back, "Pft, big deal. I was in GPS Sniper School in Phoenix, Arizona. It's one of the best sniper schools all year round. I was called number one in my class and they gave me a nickname. Sharpeye."

Tasia looked at him oddly and inquired as she cocked her head confused, "Chap'ai?"

Saul groaned and palmed his face shaking his head. Sky saved the moment by responding, "No, Tasia. Sharp. Eye. One of the best. Now you two kids will be working together, so behave. No competition because once we get there, it's the real deal. You two will be responsible for watching each others back."

Anastasia nodded as she gave him a quick salute, "Da Captain! We will do our best."

Sky smiled and patted the back of his brother as he looked back at him with pity. Saul was uttering a low moan and sighed. The setting darkened as the observer who was Vixen flashed out in light blue aura.

Vixen gasped slightly breathing slowly as she woke. Looking at the time, she realized she had used her power for an hour and a half. Skylar Cade was still in a coma still regenerating his wounds. The scar on his face lessened somewhat but it was still there. Vixen let out a sigh and kissed him on his cheek before stepping back toward the edge of the bed. She groaned getting a little bit dizzy. Her emphatic power drained a lot of her energy so she needed her sleep to recharge.

Getting off the bed, she slowly walked toward the door, opened it, went through the doorway and closed it locking it behind her. Turning around, she let out a gasp of being startled as Fury was scowling at her leaning against the wall. Fury had been waiting for her for a while and she was angry. She wasn't wearing her armor, so only her shirt with a bare midriff and her small leg-cut shorts with a heavy chained belt wrapped around her waist. The small cigar was still being chewed in her mouth.

Vixen let out a gasp holding her hand forward as she spoke with fear, "Kyra…"

Fury let out a snarl as she returned to her intimidating stance while she manipulated her muscles to grow. As she moved forward, her muscles increased in size as she let out a roar hitting Vixen on the chest with her arm thrusting her against the door. Vixen grunted in pain as she whimpered while being lifted against the door. The door groaned due to the pressure. She struggled against Kyra's strength as she felt her growing muscles. It was as if they were alive and breathing. She grunted again and coughed when Kyra removed her cigar and blew smoke on her face.

Fury spat at her face and let out a growl in her tone as she spoke harshly, "Let Skylar Cade die!"

"No," Vixen shouted at her face and groaned some more in pain as Fury increased her power, placed the cigar back into her mouth and clenched her fist.

She rammed a punch against the door making a hole through it. Vixen gasped in fear and whimpered still struggling. Taking her hand out, Fury removed the knife from her hilt and flicked it open. The feline humanoid's eyes was wide opened looking at her weapon piece. Fury responded with that same feral growl in her tone while gritting her teeth chewing her tobacco cigar, "I know of your relationship with Cade and it disgusts me. Cerberus may pay me to not kill Cade, but I am done. I will kill him and then I will deal with you."

Fury took her shoulder and thrust her aside as Vixen grunted onto the floor painfully. She watched Fury back a bit, gather up her rage and kicked the entire door down. She continued breathing heavily clenching her knife.

Selene/Vixen groaned for a moment gathering up her emphatic energy toward herself. She grunted as her eyes suddenly glowed crimson with some light crimson waves wafting from her mouth. Crimson like flames enveloped her hands as she shouted getting up and rushing toward Fury, "You will not take him!"

Fury turned facing her with the knife pointed and did not expect Vixen to be glowing in a crimson aura. Vixen was angry and placed her claws on Fury's crown. She did not feel the sickening crunch of something metal into her flank but she was determined to stop her responding, "You will forget this ever happened and sleep!"

With Fury's hand still on the dagger, she placed her other hand on Vixen's glowing hand on her crown as she groaned falling to her knees. Her muscles reduced and her eyes started to glow crimson just like Vixen. Light crimson air wafted from Fury's mouth. Vixen sucked in Fury's part of the soul through her eyes and mouth while manipulating her memories to forget what happened from the past ten minutes.

Fury/Kyra groaned weakly as Vixen let go of her and the strong woman collapsed on the floor unconscious. Vixen clutched her flank as she returned to normal and groaned backing into the wall. From around the hallway, Wolf rushed to see what the matter was. He gasped surprised seeing Fury on the floor and questioned Vixen as he approached the downed woman on the floor, "What happened?"

Vixen groaned a bit feeling pain and responded, "I used my power to take her memories and her soul…"

She grunted against the wall as her vision became cloudy and blurred. Lifting her hand from her flank, she saw her blood and muttered, "I did not know I could do this…"

Wolf turned to the Companion and watched as she gasped in pain groaning against the wall. She slid down as the blood trailed across the wall from her wound. He shouted running toward her, "Vixen!"

He rushed over to put pressure on the wound on her flank while holding her back close to him shouting, "Vixen, hang in there! I need help! Somebody!"

Layla and several of Vixen's servants rushed over to see what the matter was. Layla spoke to the other servant directly, "Go, get Angelica. Now!"

The servant girl rushed but Layla added quickly, "And do it quietly! We do not want Fury's blood mercs to know about this or getting suspicious. We do not need a war on our hands!"

"At once, Layla," the girl ran off to find this Angelica.

Layla continued sending off orders looking at the other male and female in that small group of servants, "Go prepare the room with some fresh sheets. Get me some warm water and a clean cloth. Quickly!"

They nodded and scattered quickly as Layla turned back to Wolf and responded, "Keep your hand on the wound and carry her over to the room quickly!"

Wolf nodded as he didn't need a second opinion. With his hand clenched over her wound, he carried Vixen carefully and quickly into the room stepping over Fury's unconscious form. Blood continued to drip and splatter all over the ground.

Layla led Wolf to the secondary bed with the clean sheets already changed for Vixen to rest on. One of them placed a towel off the side of the bed and Layla directed Wolf to place her gently down with her wound adjacent to the towel. She pushed Wolf aside and quickly attempted to clean her would trying to stop the blood flow. Turning to Wolf as he backed a bit, she spoke with another order, "Take Fury to another room and lock it. Watch her and make sure she does not awake or come after her again."

Wolf nodded and responded, "Vixen said something about taking Fury's memories."

Layla nodded and explained, "She can do that, but it's temporarily. It's a bad power and it makes her more attuned with her emphatic abilities to feed herself to become stronger. Because she never used it enough, it was never strong so you understand that you have to keep your watch on Fury. Make sure she does not retaliate with more blood! As you are the only one with the animal strength to deal with her, I am depending on you."

Wolf nodded again and quickly went over to the fallen Blood Vengeance leader. Taking her by the arm and shoulder, the strong Navajo lifted the heavy strong woman over his shoulder and grunted with effort. He breathed a little more times and let out a snarl as his face shifted. His eyes changed and his muscles expanded as he lifted Fury slowly. He carried her unconscious form across the hall away from Cade's room and into Fury's VIP room.

Meanwhile, Layla continued to work fast with her servants and treat Vixen's wound. It was still bleeding and she continued for the few minutes bandaging and sewing her wound together. Her other two servants rushed around giving her clean water and a cloth as they tried to keep it blood free and not contaminated with blood. Vixen was still not out of danger yet so Layla worked on it.

Moments later as Wolf placed Fury into the bed, he felt her pulse. She was still out of it. Seeing that she won't be getting up anytime soon, Wolf left her room and locked it behind him as he headed back to Cade's room to check up on Vixen. When he entered the room, Layla looked up and narrowed her eyes sternly asking, "Why aren't you watching Fury?"

Wolf shook his head and approached her responding, "She's still out of it. I just wanted to check up on Vixen."

Layla sighed as she nodded sadly looked back at her boss still dabbing her crown with a warm cloth, "She is not going well. I did what I could, but Fury's knife went straight through her wound and she is still bleeding. What frustrates me is why she is still bleeding? I took care of her wound but she still must be bleeding somewhere. The knife must have nicked her artery somewhere. I hope Angelica will come soon or she will be gone and the unborn child inside will die."

Wolf noticed Vixen was getting cold and pale. He asked Layla, "Angelica?"

Layla looked at him and offered her sad smile as she nodded, "Our resident healer. She has the healing touch. One of the best…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Angel of Mercy

A singular person walked along vacant street of the south side of New Vegas. The entire south side was cordoned off to prevent any sort of mutated beasts or unwanted people from entering the giant complex. New Vegas was sort of like an outside prison, really. For lack of a better term. They have a south side, an east side, west side and north side as well as the center of the complex which was like the center of action. The south side contained the medical section, the east side and the west side contained housings, and the north side was the entrance mainly as well as security. The south side had an entrance, but it was only used for medical emergencies.

The person that was walking along the south side belonged to that place. She was the chief medic whom people called Angelica mainly because of her healing touch. They say she was almost like an Angel. Almost. She wore only a white blouse, dark pants and dark boots with a steel toe. Her features looked to be gothic in appearance. Her hair was black with white highlights. She wore dark crimson lipstick. On her face were several piercings. One on her nose, several on her ears and one below her lip. Her aura looked to be beautiful, almost heavenly.

As she looked upon the wall and the coming evening as the sun was going down, she let out a sigh looking out. She had seen everything and have done everything. She was an Angel of Mercy. She was someone who had the power over life and death. She had the power on who will live and who will die. She had the ability or power to bestow a part of her life force to bring a dying person to life but she cannot bring back the dead. If the person is near death and cannot be given a part of her life force, then she takes whatever life force that dying person had left and absorbs it completely. She effectively will kill the person. She gives them the mercy of death.

No one seems to have a problem with that and she uses their life force to sustain hers which makes her aura nearly immortal. It basically means that she could never die. Even if she couldn't, it does not mean that she is completely immortal. She needs, no she desires people's life forces to replenish her own and she does that for the rest of her life. That means, basically, she will only take the life force from a dying person who is in the end of their life and use it to add to her own life force. If she doesn't, she will die and her body will turn into a desiccated husk. A body of a dried up old flesh.

Angel of Mercy. Thus is her nickname and what she was known as across the wastelands. She is a life giver and if necessary, death herself. Hence her black hair with blonde highlights for her hair color. It fits her gothic personality.

She looked away almost sad but remained beautiful as she continued on toward the east side where her house was located. Someone behind her shouted her name as she turned to see one of Vixen's Companion run toward her breathing hard. She bent over and Angelica walked over to her a little concerned as she touched the Companion. Her power activated as her hand was filled with light and the runner felt confidence as she got her breath back and spoke quickly with renewed confidence, "Layla sends for you. It's Vixen. She's been stabbed!"

Angelica responded with more concerned and spoke directly in an ethereal tone, "Take me there."

The female companion nodded and walked quickly as she followed along almost graceful like without stumbling like the companion was. Moments later, Angelica found herself along the hallway toward the room where Vixen was. The female companion nodded and showed her through a doorway, "This way, Angel."

"Thank you," Angelica nodded as she entered and approached the bed where Vixen was. She turned to the woman next her speaking, "I am here, Layla. How is she?"

Wolf stood as she entered and wondered what she was. Layla nodded as she showed her hand toward the man, "This is Wolf. Angelica, I did my best to clean her wound, but she is showing the early signs of rigor mortis. Her body is getting cold and she is shivering. She is bleeding somewhere in her body but I am not sure where and I don't have the proper equipment to scan her insides. I am concerned."

Angelica touched Layla as she nodded offering her comfort, "Do not be. I can feel her fighting. Her life force is ebbing but still close enough for me to detect it. There is still hope. Hand me the dagger."

Layla nodded as she walked to the counter with the dagger next to the bowl of water. Angelica looked at Wolf and nodded once as she removed the bandage on the wound. Wolf jerked forward catching her wrist as she spoke, "What are you doing?"

Angelica touched his wrist as her hand glowed slightly responding to him in that same ethereal tone while he felt comfort from her touch, "My power only works over the wound itself as I cut my hand and share my blood with hers. It is the only way for me to give her a part of me. My own life force. In order to bring her back from near death. It is not too late because I can still feel her own life force. When I merge a part of my life force with her own, it starts a healing process that will not stop. She is resilient and strong. So is her own life force. I am simply aiding in her own recovery."

Wolf withdrew his hand and nodded responding, "I see."

As Layla handed her the dagger, Angelica took it and placed it atop her hand. She slit a diagonal line with a slight wince of pain. Closing her hand tightly, she handed the dagger back to Layla and placed her hand on Vixen's forehead. Moving her cut hand down onto her wound, she turned it around and placed her own wound against Vixen's cut. Her hands started glowing in light as she closed her eyes and let out a gasp. Her entire form was sending off light and Wolf thought he almost saw the angel like wings appear from behind her back. It was followed by a shape of a light humanoid coming out through Angelica. It looked at Wolf for a few seconds and followed down Angelica's hand through it and into her wound. Suddenly Vixen let out a gasp as she moaned arching her back. Color had returned to her skin.

Angelica opened her eyes weakly and moaned stumbling a little as she clutched her hand. Both Layla and Wolf quickly went to her aid as Angel nodded smiling wearily, "Thank you. I will be fine."

They helped her to the chair and Wolf took her hand as he opened it to inspect her wound, but there was no wound. It closed completely as if there was no wound. He looked surprised and responded with awe, "Are you an Angel?"

Angelica nodded and responded, "That is what people call me. This is what I am, but I have a real name. It is Ravenna Constantine. People call me Angelica because of my power but please, just call me Raven."

Layla left her side to check on Vixen. Wolf nodded responding as he stayed to her side, "Call me Wolf. Are you okay? What just happened?"

Raven shook her head and responded gently, "It is nothing. Every time I give a quarter of my life force to someone, I lose a part of myself. I become weak and I must rest. If I do it too much, I will die. I may be an Angel, but I am not immortal to death so I must replenish my life force when necessary and only on those who are too far into death for me to revive them."

Wolf nodded as he understood. Raven looked at him studying and spoke with concern touching his face, "Wolf, you are clouded. Surrounded in sadness. You lost friends. Family. Yet you lived for a long time. You keep going. I can feel your life force and it's strong. You still have hope in a lost, hopeless land. Why is this? Why do you keep on going? You have lost everything and yet the hope within your life force is strong and flowing with energy."

Wolf responded surprised that she could read all that, "As long as there is a glimmer of hope, I will keep going."

He nodded toward the man on the other bed. Skylar Cade. The man that he owes his life to. Angelica nodded and smiled understanding so she dropped it. She continued to sit on the chair to recuperate her lost energy. Wolf looked up at Vixen and nodded satisfied that she will be okay. She was resting and will be alright. Layla removed the rest of her bandages and cleaned up the remainder of the blood that was anywhere.

* * *

Five minutes later, Vixen was found sitting up on her bed laying against the pillow. She was feeling better and drinking liquids. She smiled at Layla and nodded thankful for her service. Angelica and Wolf stood by her bed side and Vixen touched Layla's hand as she smiled responding using her name, "Raven, thank you. I owe you my life, once again."

Raven shook her head responding, "Think nothing of it, Selene. It was my pleasure. You owe me nothing."

Vixen smiled and nodded kissing her hand, "You are a true healer."

He turned to Wolf and looked at him a little concerned as he touched his hand, "Wolf, what happened?"

Wolf responded, "I don't know exactly. I heard something happening and I came over to see Fury on the floor unconscious. You were bleeding and I carried you to this bed. Layla kept you alive and Raven restored your life. I moved Fury away to her room a while back."

"I see," Vixen nodded and thought for a bit before letting out a light gasp responding, "Oh no. Take me to Kyra. Now!"

Raven responded shaking her head, "You can't move. You must rest some more, Selene."

Vixen let out a bared snarl as she spat, "I must see her. I did something to her so I need to make sure she is undamaged. Wolf!"

Vixen grunted as she moved to the side of the bed and then groaned. Raven touched her back but she brushed it off as she tried to get Wolf to help her, "Wolf, help me walk. Take me to Kyra."

Wolf obeyed and helped her to her feet against Raven's wishes and Raven just sighed giving up as she walked over to support her friend. They helped her along the hallway toward Fury's room. They entered and approached Fury as she was still unconscious. Wolf watched Fury to make sure she wouldn't harm Vixen and Raven just simply stood by little helpless by her friend's refusal to rest.

Vixen stumbled a little moving Wolf's strong arms away and touched Fury's forehead. She let out a sigh and moaned closing her eyes as a light blue aura appeared. With her hand alight with a light blue flame like energy, she placed it again on Fury's head and muttered. Fury shifted in her sleep with a moan and Vixen gasped stumbling back a little. Wolf caught her as she spoke, "I have done what I can. She just needs to sleep for now. Wolf, you may carry me back."

He nodded as he lifted her in his arms carrying her out of the room with Raven following close behind. Soon as they returned to the room, Wolf placed her back to her feet next to the doorway. Vixen smiled at her healer as she approached her with a hug, "Raven. Thank you again."

Vixen touched her face and smiled as she kissed her on the lips. Raven embraced her a bit touching her back. She pulled back and smiled responding, "You ever need more healing or just to stop by again, feel free to visit my house. I am making tea and biscuits."

Vixen smiled even more as she nodded with a response, "That sounds wonderful, Raven, but I am going to have to decline at the moment. Skylar Cade requires my attention."

"Next time, then," Raven responded with an ethereal smile as they kissed again.

Raven walked away from them with grace on her steps. Wolf blinked once. He thought he almost saw the angel wings appear behind Raven again. Vixen entered through the doorway again as she took Wolf's hand and pulled him along. Letting go, she went back to her own bed as Wolf pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

Vixen sensed that Wolf had questions so she let him ask those. Wolf inquired her with his first question, "Are you together in a real relationship with her or is it just a Companionship?"

Vixen smiled and responded shaking her head, "I am glad you didn't say that other word, Wolf. I would have had to ask you to kindly leave. No, our relationship is real. I have known her since I met her here twenty five years ago. It was before I became a companion and our love was real. She saved my life more times than I could count. I owe her and she simply repays them back by keeping our relationship real. She is my savior. My Angel and I am proud of her."

Wolf nodded understanding and continued with his other question, "I have heard before and I want to know. Are you pregnant?"

Vixen nodded stroking her chest, "Yes. Three weeks along. It is Skylar Cade's and it just happened one night. When he heard I was pregnant, he was hesitant at first. Eventually he got over it and decided to be happy for me. It is our child after all."

Wolf turned to his friend at the other bed for a moment and asked her again, "Is Skye going to be okay?"

Vixen smiled and offered her comfort as she took his hand responding, "He will be fine. He is strong. I just need to heal his emotions to quicken his recovery."

He nodded getting up to leave as he responded, "Okay, well I will leave you for a moment. I need to check on Fury. Rest well."

"Thank you," she nodded and watched as he left.

She waited for a few seconds, and then slowly stood up. She groaned slightly from being dizzy, but she continued toward the door. It was repaired with ease while she was recuperating. She closed it and locked it before walking toward Cade. Getting into bed with him, she touched his scarred face again and whispered, "Cade, I will have to help you with your emotional healing. To start with your positive emotions and then to your negative ones. I will continue to observe while you control your motions. I want you back to me, Cade. I love you."

She closed her eyes and her light blue energy returned as she placed her glowing claw on his head again. Letting out a moan, she fell unconscious as she entered his dreams again as the observer…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other side of the hallway in Kyra's room, Fury was dreaming. She was grunting a bit. Inside the dream, she was running. The surrounding area was blurred but she was in a forest somewhere with snow. Kind of grayish. Distorted. Kyra turned around with a gasp as she heard a growl in the air. Someone was after her. Chasing her. She continued running as she went around a cave. Looking inside, she heard a growl followed by two yellow eyes. It exited the darkness and it was an armored man with a gas mask. He stretched out his arm grasping his hand toward her moaning. His walk was jumbled, clumsy as he walked forward. Almost like a zombie.

Kyra let out a scream and ran from it. The sounds around here were of moaning and other deathly eerie sounds calling for her. Cold vapor escaped from her breath as she continued running. All of a sudden she woke up with a start roaring.

In the darkness of her room she was breathing with anger as her muscles were expanded. She was clenching her fists as she continued growling internally. Her blood was still boiling. With a snarl, she got out from her bed and walked toward the end of her room opening the door. Walking through, she scowled at Wolf as Wolf scowled back with his muscular arms expanded. He was tense, expecting a fight.

With her muscles still expanded and her large body hunched over, she let out a snort as she responded, "Down boy. I have no quarrel with you. Go back to your weak friends."

Wolf let out a breath of sigh with his tension of muscles reducing as he watched her walk away. She still looked huge with her muscles, but it was an internal problem that she can deal with herself. The Navajo returned to the room where both Vixen and Cade was sleeping in, but it was locked. He let out a sigh. They were probably sleeping together. Seeing that they don't need his protection from Fury at the moment, he left the Hellfire Club.

He continued to walk outside looking for the apartment he was staying for now with Kit. She was probably still back there. If not, then she's probably exploring or playing with the kids in the New Vegas complex.


	8. Chapter 8: Major Dimitri Romanov

It was morning. They were right outside of Poznan, Poland. There was snow everywhere surrounding Romanov's camp. Inside the tent, Skylar's brother Saul was arguing over the deactivated table. He had both his hands on the table and spoke directly at Sky, "I will not follow the orders of a Russian!"

Skylar responded back, "Save your hatred for the Nemesis, Saul! They are the enemy. Not the Russians. Not the Germans. Not even the Italians! Only the man behind the Nemesis itself. General Vladimir Rasputin!"

"But," Saul tried, but Skylar interjected with his words as he touched his finger at the table, "You saw what he did? The people he killed. The cities he ravaged. The lives he destroyed. Those are the work of the Nemesis. It is all that we, the Allies, can do to stop him. His experiments against the people were inhumane and those has got to stop. Every nation let alive in this world are doing what they can to stop him. It doesn't matter what nations are with us. What matters is we are all united as a world and our goal is to stop him no matter what. To stop his atrocities at all costs. To take him and the Nemesis down."

Saul was silent as he continued to listen to his older brother. He realized there was truth in his words, but he was still unconvinced. Skylar continued, "You have seen what we have so far for our forces. Many of us see Rasputin for what he is. A monster. You may not like the Major, but his idea is the same for the Allies. Our mission will take us right through Rasputin's backdoor. We will infiltrate him without him looking and then we will bring him down at all costs. We have the advantage. I guarantee you that in two years times the war will be over and the Allies will have won. We need to work together, Saul. All of us."

Sky risked a peek behind him and noticed the major standing there. He didn't know how long he was there. Saul nodded responding, "Okay, let's say I'm with you on this. What would you have me do?"

Sky responded to him, "Be patient and open your mind. I need to know that you have my back because I am relying on you for your help."

Saul let out a defeated sigh and responded, "Alright. You got it, big brother. Whatever you say goes."

Sky smiled and nodded responding, "Good. Dismissed lieutenant."

Saul returned his nod and turned to leave when he noticed the major standing there. He responding quickly saluting, "Oh sorry Major. Did not see you there, sir!"

Dimitri nodded and waved his hand as he responded in a husky Russian accent, "No worries, Lieutenant. Keep the good work."

"Thank you, sir," Saul finished as he rushed out of the tent.

Sky clicked his heels together as he clapped his hands on the side of his body to stand straight in a salute, "Major. Didn't hear you come in. How long were you listening?"

Dimitri nodded with a smile as he waved his hand again to put his second XO at ease, "Long enough, Captain. I am glad we are both of the same mind. We need it if we are to put this war to bed. God knows it went long enough. It is time to end it. Your brother was right to be angry at us. It was the Russians led by Fury who ravaged the entire city of Milan, Italy. Killed women and children without remorse."

Sky responded with a counter point, "They were Nemesis forces, Major. Ordered by General Rasputin to execute the entire city. He needs to be stopped."

Dimitri nodded in agreement as he tapped the table. He activated it as the light of the holographic display came on. Sky responded putting himself at ease as he placed his hand on the edge of the table, "What is the status of our team? It is not gonna be only you, me, my brother and Sergeant Muhina is it?"

"One more. However, first you need to know about Muhina," Dimitri responded as he activated the holographic display on the table. It contained the map of the Northeastern European countries from the side of Germany and east of it. Dimitri continued pushing the holographic buttons to display information on their small team and their target list. One of the first picture that he popped up was Anastasia.

Skylar listened as the Major started the briefing, "Sergeant Anastasia Muhina. Age 24. Born in Stockholm, Sweden. Attended the Julliard school for the gifted students in arts and drama in Stockholm, but she moved to Moscow to continue pursuing her interests in the military. Graduated at a young age from the Moscow Military Institute of the Russian FSS. Not only did she learn to shoot at a young age, but she was also trained as an interrogator. She had very high marks in marksman which made her very well as part of the Federal Security Service. However, she switched sides to join the Allies as soon as she realized who she was working for."

Sky nodded intrigued as he responded, "We are good to have her on our side, sir. Who else?"

Dimitri moved Anastasia's picture to the side and brought up another man on the picture. Sky's eyes widened as he recognized him, "Wolf?"

The major nodded as he continued, "Sergeant Takoda Kee. Sik'Is is his tribe name meaning Friend. Navajo Native American with an unusual ability to shape shift. You call him Wolf. We call him something else. A skinwalker. Now, it is legend because there aren't a lot of skinwalkers around and most of them went insane a hundred years ago that government officials had to put them down. Kee has excellent tracking abilities and is able to cross the cold wastes without slowing down. He can survive without food and water for several days. When his name came across my desk, I realized how useful he can be in our mission. Since you know him, this makes recruiting him a lot easier."

Sky nodded responding, "Yes sir. I do know him. We owe each other our lives many times over. You can trust him. Where is he?"

Dimitri responded as he moved the pictures into a little folder to save them, "On a scouting mission at the moment. He will meet us halfway south of Poznan. Now, our first target is a man named Yaeris Khan. He is the second lieutenant of General Viktor Sloan," as he mentioned Sloan, he brought up the picture of him as he continued, "Viktor Sloan is the right hand man of Rasputin and one of the most loyal ones. He would know every secrets and ever details of his plan. Sloan is also a prideful man and one of the vain ones so Yaeris would have his ear. Yaeris would be useful but he is not going to go down easily so we would have to capture him and interrogate him for everything he's got. It will not be easy, but then again easy is a part of Anastasia's vocabulary. She is the best interrogator anywhere."

Sky asked while studying the map, "Where is he?"

Dimitri continued as he placed his finger on the map and trailed a line to make a path from their location to the location of the enemy's territory, "We will make our way southeast of Poznan to meet with Wolf. Yaeris is located in the enemy camp of Lublin near the border of Ukraine. Wolf is only there to confirm his location and once we meet, we will make our way there. I do not believe there will be any unforeseen complications, but be prepared. We are traversing into enemy terrain so there could be some unexpected development, but I have every confidence in my team. Do you?"

Sky nodded, "Yes sir. Whatever happens, I got your back. Shall I prep the team?"

Dimitri responded, "Do it. We leave within the hour. Questions?"

The captain had one last question in mind as he was concerned, so he asked, "Are there any signs of Fury and her Blood mercs?"

The major shrugged explaining, "None. It's been quiet lately after her devastating attack on Sicily six months ago. We lost the city, but we have not yet lost the war. It does not mean that she will come out of hiding, so we must be prepared for it. Dismissed."

Skylar saluted and turned to exit the tent leaving his Major to his deliberations.

* * *

It was thirty minutes passed after leaving the tent as Skylar walked across the heavy snow laden path. He came upon both Sade and Anastasia seated on the snow guarding the entrance of their small camp chattering among each other softly. Listening closely, the captain smiled. They were surprisingly pleasant with each other. Sade responded with a laugh as he lightly punched Ana on the shoulder, "You can't be serious?"

Tasia giggled as she adjusted the weight of her sniper weapon resting on her leg, "Da. Nikolai then took the cake with him for the rest of the day. It was his birthday. He wanted it all for himself."

"Heh." Saul shook his head and then turned to see his brother. They both stood and saluted as he responded, "Oh hey Skye. What's going on?"

Sky dismissed him as he shook his head in an attempt to hide his amusement responding, "See, you are keeping the peace. I would have thought you had some trouble."

Saul shrugged, "What trouble, brother? You're right. It is not the Russians that are the enemy. It's the Nemesis. They need to be stopped and the only we can do that is by working together with our common allies."

Ana looked at Saul with humor as she giggled a bit, "I hope you're not trying to make me cry."

Saul looked at her innocently as he responded, "What?"

The captain interrupted them speaking, "Alright, settle down kids. We are on the clock. The Major wants us to move out immediately to Poznan. He'll be sending you two the briefing in a minute, but right now, I need someone to scout ahead and make sure the roads are clear of enemy. The last we need are ambushes."

Before Tasia spoke, Saul interrupted responding, "I volunteer!"

Tasia smirked looking at him responding, "Typical Americans. Trying to impress their charge."

Saul looked at her again incredulously, "You do realize our superior officer is present?"

The captain shrugged as he responded, "It's alright. Saul, I appreciate your volunteering. You and Tasia will take turns once every hour. We will meet up on each checkpoints about five hundred meters apart to meet up. Soon as we arrive to Poznan, we will meet up with Wolf."

"Wolf?" Saul inquired as he grinned, "I see the wolfboy will be joining us. I look forward to seeing him again."

Ana gave her co-patriot a look, "Wolf?"

Saul explained to her, "Sergeant Takoda Kee. He is a friend and a skinwalker. You'll see him soon enough," he continued as he gave the captain a look, "he would be the one scouting right? Using his wolf senses across the terrain?"

The captain responded, "Right. So get your stuff together and meet at the Shed within five minutes. The sentries will return to take over within a few seconds. We need to go. Now. Before it gets dark. You know how cold it gets in the night?"

They both saluted as Ana responded, "Yes sir. Right away!"

As they skittered off, the captain followed them behind and sneaked a look behind him into the cold horizon and terrain. He gulped deeply getting a bit of a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The Shed was another word for a small garage. It contained vehicles such as some snow trucks and snow speeders. The small team of four, Major Dimitri Romanov, Captain Skylar Cade, Lieutenant Saul Cade and Sergeant Anastasia Mulhina, were prepping four snow speeders for their trek across the snow. Saul was ahead of the team as he already packed a few things he needed for his scouting mission. Soon as he finished, he turned to the team leader, "Major, I am done. Shall I head out?"

The Major nodded responding, "Do it. Remember. Stop at every five hundred meters out within every hour to scout. Sergeant Mulhina will take over for you for the next hour and so on. Good luck and watch your back."

"Yes Sir," Saul gave off a salute and boarded his speeder. He turned the ignition as it let out a low rumble on the snow. The speeder peeled off in one direction out leaving the camp.

The captain responded, "Major, we are about done. Are we to wait five more minutes before starting off? Giving my brother a head start?"

The Russian Major nodded as he responded, "Da, but we must be wary if we are to follow behind. And quickly. Before it gets dark soon when we reach Poznan to meet with Wolf."

They were silent as they continued to finish up with the packing before five minutes are up.

* * *

It had been hours since the Major's team reached the southern border of Poznan, but there were no sight of Wolf anywhere. They waited for several more hours, but nothing. Sky was concerned. It wasn't like his friend to be late. Dimitri had already sent both Saul and Ana ahead scouting with himself and his XO not far behind. Saul and Ana were scouting the Northern section of the abandoned town of Poznan toward the eastern section while both Dimitri and Sky were scouting the southern section toward the west. Their heavy boots made some noisy impression on the snow, but they weren't too concerned about people here. They all abandoned the town some time ago. Poznan was abandoned and for good reason. The Vengeance of Blood, Kyra's mercs, ravaged the small town and left a red mark like a warning saying that no one is to trespass because if they return to see the town occupied, then they will destroy the place again. It was Fury's edict to the people of the surrounding border of Russia.

It was mid-afternoon. Both Dimitri and Sky already ate lunch. A small lunch to keep them going. With their weapon low and their eyes scanning the abandoned buildings of the town, they kept their guard up. Dimitri was smoking a cigar, a bad habit that he found it hard to break. Sky didn't mind him smoking. Taking the cigar out, he blew out a smoke as they went around the corner of the two buildings. It was deathly quiet. No animals or birds. It was eerie as if a curse was placed upon the town. Sky spoke as he thought he saw something, "Sir!"

He moved across quickly while holding the weapon up and crouched before some prints on the snow letting the Major catch up. He touched the footprints on the snow along with some dried blood, "I have something."

Dimitri responded, "What is it?"

Sky responded as he looked around seeing more blood on the wall of the buildings along with some bullet holes, "There was a fight here, sir. Some blood. Wolf wasn't alone, sir."

The major continued watching Sky as he stood and approached the wall trailing his fingers across the bullet holes. They were bigger as if they were fired by a bigger gun. He noticed some large casings and picked one of them up recognizing the signature, "Sir, I have evidence that Kyra was here. Kyra and her band. Strong evidence."

"What?" Dimitri responded as Sky turned to hand him a casing of a bullet, "Are you sure? Is she close?"

Sky shook his head, "No sir. Wherever she is, she's long gone by now. It's too quiet in here, but we need to find Wolf. And fast. No way in hell he would survive her mercs. Fury has the nose of a bloodhound."

"Alright, we…" the Major started and suddenly reacted to the quick sound of footsteps closing onto them. They pointed their weapons, but relaxed when it was Saul who was running toward them. He responded, "Sirs, we found Wolf's footprints. Or at least, his wolf form. He's injured. Badly as evidence of massive blood loss he's leaving behind. Ana is tracking him to some buildings in the eastern section."

Dimitri responded knowing that they had to remain radio silent for the sake of infiltration, "How long ago?"

As the major placed his cigar back into his mouth, Saul responded quickly, "Not long. About ten minutes ago. We need to hurry."

The captain responded, "Let's go then. Lead on, Lieutenant."

His young brother turned onto his heels and took off in a run with both Dimitri and Sky not far behind catching up with him.

It didn't take them long, but soon as they tracked Wolf and his blood they found Ana tending to Wolf's wounds. Sky shouted a single word getting his attention as he ran and slid across the snow to his side, "Wolf!"

He grabbed his hand as Ana looked at him with concern, "Soon as I got to him, he lost conscience. I don't know if he will wake up."

Dimitri noticed Saul staring at Wolf wondering when he will wake, so he grabbed his shoulder and got his attention, "We got this Lieutenant. Take guard and alert me of danger."

"Yes sir," Saul nodded glad to do something. He had to do something.

Dimitri walked over to the captain and crouched as he spoke, "Report, Sergeant. Will he be alright?"

Ana was covered in blood trying to tend to Wolf's wounds, but he was still out of it. She responded rubbing her nose with her wrist, "I managed to stop the bleeding, but he is still bleeding internally somewhere. I must have missed a fragment of a bullet. Even if I take it out, he lost too much blood."

Before Dimitri could respond, Sky spoke up, "Wolf will be alright. He's a skinwalker. They can self-regenerate. We just have to let him rest. Can you get the fragment out?"

Ana nodded but responded with concern, "Yes sir, but I do not know if he will awake. Like I said…"

Sky shook his head dismissing it, "I know. Trust me. All he needs is rest. Tell me what to do."

"Yes sir," Ana responded as she took a metal surgical tool to remove a metal fragment embedded somewhere in Wolf's wounds. Dimiti watched as Sky helped to hold the blood down while Ana attempted to pull the last bullet fragment out of his wounds.

Satisfied, she responded, "There, that's it. I guess all he needs is rest."

Skylar responded taking out thermal blankets from his pack, "We just need to return his warm temperatures and keep him stable. All he needs is rest. Sir, might I suggest spending the night here? As it might take a while for him to rest and recuperate."

Dimitri nodded, "Break out the sleeping bags. We will make a small fire and take turns watching. Sergeant, clean this up and watch after Wolf. Make sure he is comfortable. The captain and I will take turns keeping guard after the lieutenant."

Ana nodded and tended to Wolf's blood on the snow. She cleaned her hands and helped placed the thermal blankets on Wolf while both Dimitri and Sky prepared a small fire to keep them warm for the night.

* * *

It was dawn. Around 6 AM as the sun slowly awoke. Skylar was awake still watching the horizon and guarding their camp. Wolf awoke a while ago moaning in pain, but Ana gave him something that calmed him down. He went back to sleep. It caused Sky to cringe as he was worried about his friend. He was attacked and left for dead. Possibly by Fury and her mercs. She was dangerous and rarely leaves prisoners. She assumed that Wolf would be dead by the time anyone would find him, but she underestimated his resolve and his fight for survival.

Saul joined him at the watch handing him a granola bar. Sky happily accepted it as they bit into their snack. Saul responded, "Wolf is awake if you want to talk to him. He's currently briefing the Major. I'll take over."

Sky offered him a brief smile but keeping his solemn, worried expression, "Thanks brother."

He quickly made his way back to Wolf and placed his knees down as Wolf grabbed his hand. He offered his smile as he responded, "Skye. You came."

Sky responded, "Of course I did. I owe you too much to leave you behind. Major."

He nodded at Dimitri as he responded, "Captain. As Wolf was telling me, Fury and her band passed by Poznan several days ago. He was scouting them and saw no more than nine people with her. They were taking a break when Wolf was discovered. They ran him across several buildings and he got injured getting away. He did take some of them down, but so far no casualties. Fury's small band remained tough as ever. She left him for dead."

Sky nodded and asked Wolf, "Wolf, where did she go?"

Wolf responded, "A bit south and around the canyon. I don't know where they are going, but it seems they are just scouting. They are pressing their ranks hard preparing for something."

"For what?" the captain asked, but Wolf shook his head shrugging, "No idea, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't get much as I was running to avoid getting shot at."

Dimitri nodded, "I understand. We need to push on. Are you okay to move?"

Ana responded protesting a bit, "But sir, Wolf can't be moved. I just healed his wounds, but the trauma…"

Wolf touched her hand and responded kindly, "I will be fine, Ms. Mulina. I have good healing generation. Major, when we get started, I would like to continue my scouting."

The major nodded, "Very well. Sergeant, once we find our speeders south of town, you will take the speeder and scout ahead. Same order, Wolf will come with you. I need his senses."

Ana let out a sigh giving in, "Okay, Major. Will do."

Wolf looked and assured her, "It will be alright. I am stronger than you believe. Skye…"

He offered his hand and Sky accepted it hoisting him up onto his feet. After finishing up with the packing, they started heading back across the snowy wastes of the abandoned buildings of Poznan south toward their speeders to continue their objectives across the snow toward Lublin where the enemy camp was located. Anastasia started off first with Wolf seated behind her as they scouted ahead five hundred meters with Dimitri, Skylar and Saul not far behind. It was cold in the morning as the sun continued its way up.


End file.
